Random Oneshots of Kazuo
by AnimeGrl2519
Summary: Male!Kagome. Drabbles of Kazuo paired up with one of KHR characters whether they be a female or male. Characters maybe genderbend. Sometimes the chapters are just friendship or really random that's been inspired by my friends' mishaps as well as I.
1. New Student

**Me: Why am I so obsessed with Male!Kagome fanfics?**

**Alyssa: I don't know**

**Me: Don't say that phrase! *covers ears***

**Kagome: What's up with her?**

**Alyssa: *looks at the author* She has been currently diagnosed with the One Direction Infection…Thanks to Rochell…she's been trying to get better, but to no avail…she's still trying as of now…well let's start the new series**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

"Hi, I'm Tsunahime Sawada. Nice to meet you," the brown-haired teen bowed in front of the class.

"Good. Now please take a seat next to Kyoko Sasagawa," the teacher pointed at the pretty orange-haired girl.

Hime nodded and took the seat by the window.

"Hi, my name is Kyoko," the girl introduced.

Hime smiled, "Tsunahime, but you can call me Hime."

Kyoko smiled and turned back to the teacher as did Hime.

The class rolled by and soon it was time for break and Kyoko and Hana talked and welcomed Hime.

Hana Kurokawa—the dark brown wavy haired girl warned Hime about the boys about their class though.

"All the boys here are idiots and immature so don't go socializing with them because they might rubbed off on you."

"Don't listen to Hana. There are some decent boys around here. Just like Yamamoto-kun and his friends."

Hana rolled her eyes.

"Who?"

Kyoko pointed at the baseball star who was talking to his teammates, "That is Yamamoto-kun," then she pointed at the teen that was at the middle and writing something in his notebook, "that is Gokudera-kun," and finally she pointed at the teen who's at the back, packing his things and had his headphones in, "and that is Kazuo-kun. You can say they are the popular boys here in the school with some of the sempai-taichi."

"So popularity still rules the school, eh," Hime's expression screamed unimpressed.

"To the other kids maybe, but to them it's nothing. They're just being themselves and for a bunch of monkeys, they're…decent," Hana reluctantly complimented.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

Yamamoto gave a glance at two of his bestfriends in the class and saw them in their own little world. He rolled his eyes inwardly and excuses himself to his teammates to talk to the two. He quickly grabbed hold of Gokudera's arms, ignoring his curses, and dragged him to their quiet friend.

"Kazuo," they stopped in front of his desk as Gokudera shrugged his hold off.

Gokudera leaned over the desk and removed Kazuo's headphones, "Hey bastard!"

"What?" Kazuo's soft voice with a hint of annoyance flowed in the room making his fangirls swoon at the sound. Kazuo's irritation increased at that.

"Let's be friends with the new kid," Yamamoto jerked his head towards the direction of the girls.

"I knew it!" Gokudera growled and was about to walk away if it wasn't for Yamamoto holding his collar back; totally expecting the reaction.

Kazuo raised a brow at the younger teen before look over to the new kid; for several moments he was silent then nodded his head. He gracefully stood up from his chair and gestured for the other two go first and he will follow.

When they reached the girls, they put on a smile(read: Yamamoto smiles while the two dgaf) and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, but call me Takeshi," Yamamoto offered a smile at Hime. He nudged Gokudera in the ribs.

"Hayato Gokudera," Gokudera grunted.

Some girls started glaring at the three girls and you can't expect them not to. It's rare for the 'popular' boys to be willingly friends with girls especially with new ones given to their reputation.

Kyoko and Hana were shocked while Hime just smiled nervously at them.

"And this is our friend Kazuo Higurashi. Don't expect him to speak too much. He's just really quiet unless he opens up to you and that's kinda rare…" Yamamoto scratched his neck when he explained some info about Kazuo.

Kazuo nodded at Hime to show acknowledgement.

"It's nice to meet you three," Hime smiled and offered her hand to shake which was only accepted by only Yamamoto.

When the other two got out of their surprised state, the four talked this and that with Gokudera adding his two cents in every now and then while Kazuo merely listen to the four's conversation.

However, it became dead silent when someone opened his mouth and resulting for all the girls sans for Hana and Kyoko to give the laser-eye to Hime.

"Would you like to meet our other friends, Sawada-san? Kurokawa-san and Kyoko-chan may come along too," Kazuo spoke with his soft, but masculine voice.

Hime's jaw dropped when she heard that. From what she knew from her two new friends, the boys rarely invite new people to meet the other part of the gang. Anyways all she could utter out, "W-wha?"

"I really don't like to repeat myself, Sawada-san," Kazuo said as irritation laced his tone completely.

Hime blinked then stuttered, "B-but why?"

"I think the others would be interested in meeting you."

"S-sure, w-we would like that."

"Great. At lunch go to the third year's building and up to the rooftop. You'll see us there," and for the first time for everyone, but his friends, they saw Kazuo's lips tilt in a smile.

Most girls glared at Hime, boys' jaw dropped, Hana and Kyoko were surprised; Yamamoto and Gokudera were looking at their friend in bewilderment and awe towards Hime while Hime blushed at the sight of the Kazuo's smile.

_"He has a nice smile,"_ Hime thought, _"wait do I like him?" _Hime glanced at Kazuo again and she melted at his nice smile. She whimpered inwardly at the discovery, _"noooo. It can't be."_

**Me: Yeah, I got stumped how I'm supposed to end it…sorry about that. **

**Alyssa: You haven't been active too**

**Me: Yeah, sorry about that. I got writer's black and partly lazy to update I don't want to be your Nii-san…I'll try to update**


	2. You Talk Too Much

**Me: Second chapter…yeah…the drabbles might be connected or not, depends on my mood. And the chapter's length depends on my mood too**

**Alyssa: So are you better now?**

**Me: Hell no…damn Rochell**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

"Is she ever going to shut up?" Kazuo groaned as he, Tsuna, and Yamamoto watched the teenage girl in front of them. Babbling something that they clearly don't understand.

Tsuna sweatdropped, "Kazuo, relax would you. Hayako-chan is just trying to help us."

"Help us to sleep you mean," Kazuo rolled his eyes then they all flinched when Hayako turned to them and slammed the stick used for teaching down to the table with a snap.

"Bastard, what'd you say?" Hayako growled at the blue-eyed teen.

Sapphire clashed with emerald.

"Nothing, princess," Kazuo waved it off and yawned adding more to Hayako's ire.

"Why you," Hayako trailed of as curses in Italian started spewing out of her mouth.

Tsuna hit Kazuo on the arm as Yamamoto simply laughed, "Nice going Kazuo. You pissed off Hayako-chan. Now she won't stop swearing."

Kazuo rolled his eyes again and stood up. He walked over to the girl; towering her and leaned down.

Hayako's eyes grew when she felt Kazuo's soft lips on hers and was immediately silenced.

The other two watched with amusement and surprise.

Kazuo pulled away a bit, "You talk too much," he said before pecking her lips once more then pulling away completely, "I'm going. Kyoya-nii is probably worried about me so see ya," he waved goodbye before exiting the silent room.

Hayako touched her lips almost lovingly while she was in a daze about the kiss. She blush remembering Kazuo's lips when it was in contact upon hers.

"So I'm guessing that's Hayako's first kiss," Yamamoto chuckled as well as Tsuna making Hayako blush further more.

"Shut up yakyuu-baka!"

**Me: Well that's the end of chapter 2...kinda short**


	3. A Summer Crush or Love?

**Me: I'm flowing in ideas…dang I need to clear it my head out.**

**Alyssa: Well…**

**Me: Don't even start if I'm better or not**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Warnings: OOC to one maybe two people**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

"Go on," Kyoko urged Chrome with Chrome shaking her head and blushing furiously.

"There's no way I'm going out like this, Kyoko-chan!"

"But how will you give the lunch you made for Kazuo-sempai?"

"Can you give it for me instead?"

"Chrome-chan," Kyoko sighed at her friend's shyness then just by luck Kazuo's younger twin Kyo(short for Kyoko too) walked by.

"Kyo-chan!"

Grey-slate eyes turned towards the girl, "What do you want?"

Haru and Kyoko dragged the violet-haired girl out, "Do your brother likes anyone by any chance?"

Kyo flipped her mid-back raven hair to her back, "Aniki doesn't tell me anything about his love life. He said that it's prying into his business. What a hypocrite. He tells me not to pry on his business and yet he always does with mine."

"Because I'm your older brother and I'm supposed to look out for you," a teenage boy wrapped his arms around Kyo's waist from behind.

"Get off, moron!" Kyo struggled from her brother's hold.

Kazuo chuckled and kissed his sister's cheek before letting ago, "Oh hello, girls. Talking girl talk, I assume?"

The three nodded while one of them tries to fight the blush creeping up to her face.

"You okay, Chrome? You look flushed," Kazuo raised a hand and put it on Chrome's forehead.

"I-I'm fine, Kazuo-sempai," Chrome squeaked as she turned redder at the contact.

Kyo rolled her eyes at her brother's obliviousness. For someone who's so observant and so perceptive, he is too damn blind! ...then again, it is her brother and she's not going to be surprised if he chooses to ignore all affections from the female race except for her of course whether its on purpose or not.

Kazuo drew his brows together, "If you're sure," he then whirled to Kyo who was going to walk away, "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere,"

"Not in that outfit, young lady."

"We're in the beach for goodness sake. I'm supposed to wear a swim suit!"

"But do you have to wear a bikini?" Kazuo whined as he gestures at the blue halter style bikini.

Kyo rolled her eyes, "Why are you only nagging at me? Those three are wearing bikinis as well."

And she was right. The three of them are also wearing bikinis except for the colors and that Kyoko and Chrome wore a skirt while Haru is wearing boy shorts.

Kazuo bit his lips; unsure how to answer, "Just please cover up. I don't want some random bastards taking advantage of you even though you can protect yourself," he removed his white shirt and threw it at her.

Kyo caught it and put it on; it practically engulfs her small body, "I'll be fine, but thank you."

When Kyo was out of the sight, Kazuo turned to the three youngsters and saw them blushing, "Don't tell me it's your first time seeing a guy shirtless?"

The three nodded and it intensified when they heard their senior chuckle, "You guys are too damn innocent, you know that? Well, I gotta go. I heard we're playing football—Vongola style with the Varia."

Kyoko and Haru nudged Chrome and she ended up stumbling down. Fortunately for her she was caught by Kazuo. Unfortunately(or fortunately, however you see it), Chrome's body was pulled flushed against Kazuo's with her face on Kazuo's toned chest. She blushed. A lot.

"Be careful, clumsy. Mukuro's gonna kill me when he finds out something happen to his precious Chrome," Kazuo's eyes twinkled merrily as he straightened her up.

"T-thank you," Chrome tried to will the blush away, "um, Ka-kazuo-sempai, I-I made this f-for you," she took the box from Haru's hands and thrusted it on Kazuo. Red-faced and looking down.

"For me?" Kazuo stared at the object, "Thank you Chrome," he hook one of his fingers under her chin and kissed her by the corner of her lips, "Don't look down princess. No one will be able to see your beautiful face if you do," he winked before running away to his guy friends to play some football.

Haru and Kyoko squealed at the interaction while Chrome's face turned into a new shade of red.

"He totally like you!" the girls squealed.

Chrome softly smiled at the possibility and at the thought of him, "K-Kazuo-sempai."

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: Yep, that's right Chrome/Kazuo fluff and sibling bond between Kyo-nee and Kazuo-nii in this chapter**

**Alyssa: Saying there names in male/female version sounds soo weird.**

**Me: Damn right**

**Rochell: What are you guys talking about? That's not fair that you guys have this thing going on**

**Alyssa: Try to watch anime…you'll easily fit in our 'thing'**

**Rochell: But I don't like animes**

**Alyssa&Me: *le gasp* Don't like animes? That's madness!**

**Me: But we have our own thing too, Rochell…One Direction, spamming each other in gmail during class, playing Factory Balls, and watching movies**

**Rochell: Oh yeah, huh. I knew that**

**A&D: *rolls eyes* Sure you did**


	4. You're Beautiful

**Me: Man, I really have a lot of ideas in my head that's bouncing!**

**Rochell:** **Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need. Looking so good from your head to your feet. Come on come over here, over here. Come on come over here, yeah~**

**Me&Rochell: ****Oh I just want to show you off to all of my friends. Making them drool down their chinny chin chins~ **Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight. Baby be mine tonight yeah…And if you, you want me to. Let's make a move. Yeah, so tell me girl if everytime we—

**Alyssa: *throws pillow at the two***

**Me: *dodges 'coz of my fast reflexes***

**Rochell: *muffled grunt* *glares at Alyssa and at Dominique—who was laughing***

**Alyssa: Dominique is trying to get better from the Infection so stop singing Kiss you!**

**Rochell: *pouts***

**Me: Thanks Sebastian**

**Alyssa: No prob dude**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Note: So people won't be confused for this chapter, this is female!Kyoya—Kyoko**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

Grey-slate eyes opened and blinked blearily. She blinked several more times to rid of her sleepiness and realized that she's warm, cozy, and comfortable. She turned her head around and met with the handsome face of her boyfriend of five years.

He was currently spooning her and playing with her hair while she was sleeping.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Kazuo leaned and pecked her lips.

Kyoko grinned slightly at the morning kiss and returned the kiss before he pulls away, "When did you arrive?"

"A couple hours back. The mission was easier than Tsuna and I expected. They were all bark, but no bite though they were a bit more manipulative than we thought too," Kazuo pulled her closer.

Kyoko fully faced Kyoko and snuggled into his chest, "I missed you. I thought that you were going to miss our anniversary."

"I would never," Kazuo pressed his lips against hers, "Ready for our date?"

Kyoko shook her head and snuggled more to his warmth and pulled the covers over their bodies, "Let's stay in for a while. I haven't seen you for a week."

"Anything for my princess," Kazuo whispered and cracked a smile when he saw his girlfriend blushed at the name. Even after all this years, it always warm his heart and sends butterflies in his stomach every time he sees she blushes because of him.

As for Kyoko, she never felt anything like this before with any of the other guys that she dated besides Kazuo. He always and succeeds to make her blush no matter how cheesy it was. She would die when the others see this side of hers that only Kazuo can bring out…but it made her happy that the things that Kazuo do to her is only specially reserved for her and only her.

The couple dozed for a couple more hours before Kazuo decided that it's time for their date to start.

"Hey, honey, wake up," Kazuo lightly shook her after finally getting out of her death grip, "Kyoko-koi, wake up, please," wrong move Kazuo-kun.

Why? Because you just got tonfa'd in the face.

"Shit," Kazuo hissed in pain.

Another thing over the years that never change is that how violent Kyoko Hibari can be when she is disturbed from her nap and/or sleep; and every time Kazuo fails to remember that fact.

Kyoko's eyes snapped open at her Kazuo's voice in pain and realized that she may have hit him. Again.

"I try to wake you up to get ready for our anniversary date and I get a tonfa on the face?" Kazuo asked sarcastically while his injured face, "Wow, what a nice gift. Do I get a kick to the groin on our wedding then?" Kazuo continued to spit out sarcastic remarks.

"I'm sorry," Kyoko rushed to him, "but you know too well that you don't wake me up."

Kazuo rolled his eyes as Kyoko started fussing over him, "I'm fine, but you should change now."

Kyoko bit her lip, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine so shoo."

"Alright, but where are we going?"

"Somewhere special."

Kyoko narrowed her grey-blue eyes at him in suspicion, but let it go. She started walking to the bathroom to take a shower and change when Kazuo told her something.

"And Kyoko?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't dress too fancy or over the top okay? Just casual," Kazuo had a slight smile on his face.

"Why?"

"Please just this one date. I know it should be special since it's our anniversary, but when am I known for following the tradition," he smirked at that then became serious, "but I'm serious. Don't dress too fancy."

Kyoko scrunched her brows, but nodded reluctantly.

When she was done changing, she thought that maybe she should put some makeup on. Other girls or women made her so insecure about her face especially the ones who were so pretty and throwing themselves on Kazuo. It made her think that…what if Kazuo left her for some bimbo who's much prettier than her?

Anyways, she was almost done when Kazuo entered the bathroom and looked a bit horrified.

"Kyoko, what the hell are you doing?"

"Putting on some makeup. If we're not dressing nicely I thought that at least I can look pretty," Kyoko turned away from him.

"No, you're not. In fact, you look horrible right now."

Kyoko's eyes grew as the words repeated in her head and proceeded to stab her heart. Her eyes watered and was about to slap Kazuo across the face when he walked closer and tilted her head up so their eyes will meet.

He swiped a makeup remover from her makeup bag and wiped the makeup off of her face; he then talked softly for only her to hear, "You look beautiful the way you are and perfect to me and I don't want that to change. Besides you know that I prefer natural beauty."

"But what if—"

"I left you for some whore who has a pretty face?" Kazuo finished her thoughts, "there would always be someone who's going to be prettier than you in the world, but the thing is they're not you. You're the woman that I fell in love with and to me you're the most beautiful one. And I'm still wondering what I did to have someone like you," Kazuo gave a chaste kiss on her nose and hugged her; burying his face in her neck in the process.

Kyoko returned the embrace as her eyes watered a bit from what Kazuo told her, "Promise to never leave me."

"I'll try unless you promise me not to leave me too."

"I'll try too."

The couple is now trapped in a loving embrace where their attention is solely on each other...Aww, what a touching scene, but...

"Earlier, when you were being sarcasting. You said wedding? What do you mean by that?" Kyoko looked up from the hug; confused as hell.

Kazuo chuckled nervously, "Oh haha. You know," he hugged her again and changed the subject, "um, we should really go," he put his arms around her shoulder and walked out of the room.

Kyoko leaned on Kazuo as they were finally out of the flat they shared, "I love you Kazuo."

"I love you too," Kazuo smiled, but as he turned his face away from her, it turned into a worried frown as he fingered a small velvet box in his pocket nervously, "with all my heart."

**Me: I really have nothing to say except that I'm sorry for not being active for a while *sweatdrops* There might be a part 2...maybe...thanks for reading :)**


	5. Best Day Ever

**Me: Well, we thank Suzume-chan and xXCrossoverLoverXx for being our reviewers *smiles***

**Kagome: Hey, we're back! *others come back waving with smiles***

**Me: HIIIEEEE *panicks* what are you doing here?! I thought you guys are not going to be here till *glances at watch* next month!**

**Hibari: You're exaggerating *rolls eyes* we said we'll be back after a couple of chapters. Why are you acting like that? *narrows eyes***

**Me: *straightens up w/ poker face* No reason**

**Alyssa&Rochell: *opens front door with bags full of junk* Hey! We're totally ready for the par—*door gets slammed* *a muffled hey was heard***

**Me: Huh, what a faulty door…you should buy me a new one *pushes the unwilling sempai-taichi out of the back door* Have fun! Bye! Adios! Later! Sayonara! *slams and locks the door quickly* Jesus, what an annoying crowd**

**Alyssa: *opens the door again* Slamming the door…so not cool**

**Rochell: Yeah, we also bought Triple Fudge Brownie Ice Cream for you as a reward of being nice for the weekend**

**Me: We'll continue this later…we gotta start the chapter**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: Do not own if I did, I probably am filthy rich**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

"So who wants to go with me to Reborn-sensei's class?" Dino asked his circle of friends in Yearbook.

"I do!" Byakuran and Kazuo raised their hands in unison. They were currently spamming each other in Gmail while playing Boxmen as well. They were done with their layouts(that they were working on together) so they were just goofing around. One of the many things they love about Yearbook is that their teacher doesn't give a damn about what they do in class as long as it's appropriate, they do their jobs and they maintain their 3.8-4.0 GPA.

"I only need one person," Dino told them.

Kazuo quickly kicked Byakuran out of his chair who yelped indignantly. Kazuo quickly logged out of his account and exited his game. He swiftly grabbed hold of Dino's jacket and dragged him out of the classroom.

"Bye," Kazuo waved tauntingly to one of his bestfriends.

"Not fair Kazuo!" Byakuran pouted as he got up from the ground, sat on his chair once again and started spamming Kazuo as revenge all the while grumbling about him.

Kazuo only snickered at that as well as Dino before finally going out of the classroom, but not before swiping a couple cameras and their badges for Yearbook. Their classroom is a separated building than the others so they have a bit of walk to do.

"God, it's cold," Dino complained as he rubbed his hands for warmth and snuggled more to his hoodie.

Kazuo rolled his eyes, "What do you expect? It's winter," he too shoved his hands in his pockets. They can actually see their breaths in the air while talking or breathing. Even by just the slightest air that they released, they see it.

"But it's never been this cold since a couple years ago!"

"True, but what can we do about it?"

"I'm wondering why the hell it's still not snowing in this temperature," Dino shivered. He suddenly jumped on Kazuo's back.

"What the hell Dino?!" Kazuo staggered at the unexpected weight that he almost toppled down.

"I'm only doing this for warmth," Dino protested.

"You're such weirdo, dumbass," Kazuo adjusted his hold on him in a more comfortable position for the both of them and held tight.

Dino merely laughed at that and squeezed his forearms together around his neck—choking Kazuo for a moment—in a show of affection.

Their friendship among their circle of friends is weird. Most friendships would be goofing around, having a good laugh and whatnot, but for them: they insult each other—the worse the better, hurt each other for no reason at all, take and eat their food away, laugh at each other's pain, plotting their enemy's demise, and so on and so forth, but the one thing their friendship is common with the others is that you messed with one of them, you're gonna face hell.

They finally arrived at Reborn's classroom and Dino slid down off Kazuo's back. He stood in front of the door while Kazuo leaned at the wall on the side of the doorway.

Dino knocked on the door several times in a loud and annoying way.

Kazuo cringed at the sound as it irritated his ears, "Must you be so annoying?"

"Wouldn't be the me you love then," Dino smiled cheekily before doing another set of knocks.

Kazuo rolled his eyes at the reply, but did nothing to stop him. He just crossed his arms and leaned his head on the wall facing him and the door.

"Who is it?" a smooth baritone, but muffled voice flowed into their ears and they noticed it was laced with annoyance; Kazuo bet it would be the knocks.

"One of your idiots from sixth period!" Dino replied at the top of his voice.

Kazuo's lips tilted in an amused smile and shook his head. _He does realize there are students in there?_ What happened next though was totally unexpected—not really—and it sent Kazuo in a fit of laughter.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

The day is starting pretty good for Reborn. His students are doing well in all of their classes. Yes, Reborn is the support class teacher and he absolutely has no idea why. This particular class though was a bit mismatched. There were a lot of cliques that's it would be a pain for me to type it all. However, some people just took this class to catch up with their homework and to bring their grades up. Or in other's cases, they were kicked out of their electives for being…bad and Reborn is one of the teachers in campus that can handle these teenagers.

Anyways, he was teaching the class how to combine linear systems by combination since most of his students are 8th graders when there were poundings on his door. It sounded strangely familiar. There were some soft muffled voices outside before the knockings started again.

Finally with irritation he asked, "Who is it?"

He got a loud reply in return, "One of your idiots in sixth period!" he saw some of his students looking amused at the honest reply. He walked towards the door, turned the knob and swung it open.

Reborn and the class weren't expecting anything or anyone to block the doorway nor the loud 'thud' and 'thump' that was heard next and they surely didn't expect the rich laughter echoing in the air.

"Ahahahahahahaha, y-you're s-such an i-i-idi-diot!" they all saw a blue-eyed teen bending down, clutching his stomach as he laughed merrily. They could also see his puffs of breath due to the coldness, "no-not even fi-five minutes in R-Reborn's cl-class and yo-you already g-got hi-i-i-t by a do-o-or!" he pointed at his fallen friend.

"Why would you do that?!" Dino stood up and clutched his forehead.

"There's a line here," Reborn pointed at the drawn line on the ground, "you don't stand inside the space. That's the whole purpose of the line!"

Kazuo is still in hysterics as he laughed at Dino and it wasn't until Dino punched him did he stop, but there were still some chuckles coming out now and then.

"Can we take pictures for Yearbook" Dino asked the teacher while Kazuo poked his head in the classroom and taking a look of the class. He realized that all of the students were younger than them and saw most girls ogling at them. He waved and smiled at them.

"Just don't disturb me," Reborn let them in.

"Didn't we already?" Kazuo looked up at him.

"Just be a fly on a wall," Reborn growled before resuming where he left off.

Kazuo and Dino blinked at their former teacher or in one's case—still is before going around the classroom snapping pictures of the students, discreetly as possible.

After 10 minutes or so passed, Kazuo quickly became bored. He signaled for Dino that their done, but Dino shook his implying that they need more pictures. Kazuo glared at him as he released a sigh of frustration and plopped down on a random seat which was next to a brown-haired kid.

"You're Tsuna, right? Dame-Tsuna?" Kazuo started.

Tsuna was startled, "U-um, er, yes, sempai."

"No sempai. Call me Kazuo," Kazuo stuck out his hand for him to shake.

"No talking," Reborn threw a chalk towards Kazuo instinctively, "why am I not surprised that it's you, Higurashi-san?"

Kazuo blocked the chalk with a hard textbook, "'Cause I'm your favorite student?"

"How on earth did you get on Yearbook?"

"How in the world did you become a teacher?"

"…I'm wondering the same thing for many years," Reborn turned back to the board.

Dino rolled his eyes at the common banter between the student and the teacher and decided that maybe he has enough pictures for the spread he's going to do.

"Kazuo, let's go," Dino jerked his head towards the door. Kazuo followed after he bid goodbye to his newfound friend.

Of course it wouldn't be a normal day for Dino if he didn't trip on something due to clumsiness. He stepped on his shoelaces and trip.

"Dino," Kazuo was about to warn him, but was cut off as a pregnant silence overcame the room.

Guess who he tripped on and landed on…it's Kazuo!

…

…

…

I'm just kidding, it's Hibari. Dino tripped and landed on Hibari who looked at his direction when he heard a commotion. Anyways, when he turned Dino landed on him and they both end up on the ground with their lips touching.

It was dead silent. No one dared to move even Reborn didn't they all waited what would happen next.

Kazuo's jaw slightly dropped at the scene before laughing breaking the silence, "Oh my God! You're first kiss was with a boy! Ahahahahaha," he laughed as he took a picture for blackmail purpose.

Dino quickly pulled away, "Sh-shut up!" his cheeks reddened and he felt horror rise in him when he felt Hibari glaring at him.

It only made Kazuo laugh harder.

Dino quickly grabbed the laughing Kazuo out of the classroom with a 'thank you' to Reborn.

When the door closed, the class was still silent. Hibari picked himself up from the ground and has a black cloud hovering him. To make matters worse, Mukuro was poking him from behind with a pen, asking how was the kiss, was it good, and if he liked it.

Reborn shook his head, "I knew those good for nothing brats always stir up trouble. Jesus, I really need a break from them."

Even from the distance they could still hear the cackling teen as they go back to their class.

"Okay, you got hit by a door and then you kissed one of the most violent people in the campus?!" Kazuo listed while he laughs, "This has got to be my best day ever!"

"I'm sorry, but don't you mean _my_ _worst _day?"

"No you heard right."

Someone cleared their throat, "I am pleased that students are having a good time, but I don't tolerate any incessant noises that may disturb any classes, Higurashi-san and Cavallone-san."

The teens gulped as they faced against one of the strictest not to mention one of the scariest teachers, "A-Alaude-sensei."

The man gave them a hard stare with his cold ice blue eyes before giving Kazuo a detention slip, "Afterschool Higurashi-san. Don't be late," he told him before walking back to his class.

"Still your best day?" Dino raised a brow at him.

"It was worth it and yes it is. Atleast I didn't get hit by a door and have one violent teen after my blood."

Dino stuck out his tongue and wasn't looking at where he was going because he just ran into a pole.

Kazuo blinked at that before laughing once again and clutching his stomach from pain, "Oh God, Dino you're killing me."

"Oww," Dino groaned in pain, "that's not funny!"

"It is to where I'm standing," Kazuo cackled, "oh it's official! This is the BEST day ever!"

"Some friend you are," Dino grumbled.

Kazuo slung his arms over his shoulder, "And you're going to be stuck with me, with us for a _loooong _time."

**Me: Not really a pairing shot, but like I said some are friendship. Although there was a D18 scene right here. *sighs* Man, I'm so screwed. I got so sick where I was unconscious the whole Tuesday and half of yesterday only waking up to drink my medicine. I missed my Algebra Benchmark Test, my final Chemistry Test and we're starting a story in LA. I missed some of the dancing in PE which is a 50 point assignment and the first semester grades comes out next week Friday! I'm better now, but my mom made me stay in to make sure…I'm sorry that I'm rambling, but I really need to let that out sorry…Wish me luck for the next hellish days that will come…anyways hope you liked it**


	6. Little Secret

**Me: Have you watched the movie Mama?**

**Kagome: Isn't that a horror movie?**

**Me: Yeah, it was awesome! My friends and I watched it the day it came out…this guy that works there, his name is Derek said that the night it came out two couples were watching it and then someone grabbed their legs inside the theatre; they were the only ones who came…anyways Derek said that they came running out pretty scared…I don't know if he's trying to scare us or was telling the truth *shrugs* **

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

_Hibari stared at the brown orbs and leaned, "I love you Tsunayoshi," was all he said before crashing his lips on Tsuna. _

_Tsuna froze, but reluctantly returned the kiss. Soon the innocent kiss became heated. The couple broke the kiss and Hibari tugged on Tsuna's shirt…_

"What the hell am I reading?" Tsuna asked, horrified. The Guardians' jaw dropped a long time ago with their eyes wide as well. Hibari though was furious and lightly blushing…and pissed. Don't forget pissed.

"Do you think I know? I found this on a blog that some of the maids were reading. The author is named Shadow_Wolf and is quite secretive," Reborn answered in annoyance.

"Wait, Reborn-san, how do you know that it's us? I mean it can be just a coincidence," Gokudera protested.

Reborn glared at him and took the laptop. He typed and clicked on something before turning the screen towards them again, "How about this?"

Gokudera and the others scanned the short story and Mukuro snickered while Yamamoto and Gokudera blushed as well as the others.

"Still think a coincidence?" Reborn raised a brow at them, "In his blog, we are paired up with various people whether they be boy or girl. Older or younger. We know the author since he writes his characters quite resemblance us or is actually us…we need to hold a meeting."

They agreed.

"Ok, I assume all of you are wondering why we called you here," Tsuna started with his Guardians by his side.

"Noooo, we all know why we're here that's why we are actually here instead of doing something better than a stupid meeting," Kazuo rolled his eyes as sarcasm dripped all over his words. His voice cracked at some words since he was recently sick with a terrible case of flu.

The day he got sick all of them were worried when he texted Kyoya(his bestfriend) that he felt like shit, but was still going to the meeting with the Bertesca Famiglia early in the morning. Anyways he got there with a few minutes to spare. Tsuna told him that he could go home, but he insisted on staying. Ryohei felt for his temperature and said he was a bit warm. Kazuo smiled—tiredly—and said, "It's just a slight fever, I'll be fine."

When the meeting started, it was fine, but after 15 minutes or so passed, they all noticed how pale, tired, and uncomfortable he looked. 10 more minutes, he started swaying and Kyoya, who was standing next to him, supported him and asked him quietly if he's really okay. He assured him, but Kyoya was reluctant, but let him be.

Almost for an hour, Tsuna couldn't handle anymore and asked Kazuo if he can go take a drink of water. Kazuo agreed. He started walking towards the door—trying so hard not to wobble and sway—with a lot of eyes watching him in worry when he suddenly stopped. Next thing everyone knew he started falling down, face-first.

The Bertesca Decimo caught him since he was the nearest. All of the Vongola rushed to him and Ryohei put his hand on his forehead and nearly recoiled at how hot he was. He was burning! They cancelled the meeting to continue for another time and the Bertesca Decimo understood; Hibari carried him bridal-style and they all rushed back to the mansion and force and threatened Shamal to treat him.

Shamal told them that it's just flu, but a horrible one. They got even more worried when he was unconscious for a whole week. For those days, Hibari never left his side except when he has to use the bathroom or change or when the others forced him out of the room. I mean they are bestfriends.

When Kazuo woke up in his room, he was mildly surprised to see Kyoya sleeping on a chair by his bed, holding his hand with his head on it and the other guardians on the ground with blankets and pillows surrounding them. Shamal then entered the room and was surprised yet pleased when he discovered his patient awake and was smiling at them weakly, "Hey Shamal," his voice barely above whisper and raspy. The others started stirring up by then and saw Kazuo awake. They of course celebrated, but were then silenced by the Arcobalenos who came to visit Kazuo.

For the following days, Kazuo was still getting better and can't talk at all. Every time he tries, it was raspy and was barely heard so he communicates by texting, facial expression, and actions. He was bed-ridden and he hates it so he spent most of his time on his laptop to rid of the boredom.

Anyways, back to the present. Tsuna ignored the sarcastic yet true statement and showed something.

When they saw it, an eerie silence followed before Kazuo started laughing. Some of his laugh cracked due to him losing his voice and is still recovering.

"Wa-wait, wait. Is this your diary?" Kazuo laughed.

Tsuna went pink, "NO!"

"Then what is it?!" Kazuo chuckled and tried to stop his laughter.

"A fanfiction about us!" Tsuna gestured to the Guardians.

"How do you even know it's you," Kazuo walked over to them and scroll through the screen, of course the others can see it since the laptop is connected to a bigger screen, "wait, there's a link here of the images of the characters," he clicked on it then all of them went silent again before it was broken yet again by Kazuo.

"Yup, it's you," Kazuo clicked the next button and the next and the next and…you get my point, "look, Dino's here and Kyoya and the Guardians. Xanxus, Squalo, Bel, Basil, Ken, Byakuran, Spanner, Shouichi, Enma, Fon, Skull, Colonnello, Lal, Reborn, Chikusa, Aria, Gamma, Tasaru, Nosaru, Uni, Haru, Kyoko, Fuuta…wow, a lot of people and the lists not done yet. Mostly the people are here in this room…hmmm, weird no me or Mammon. How disappointing," he pouted as he continued scrolling through the blog, "what's this? A fanart?" he clicked on it.

"…"

"…"

"…"

There were a lot of those things as another silence enveloped the room.

"Hahahahahaha! I didn't you guys are together," Kazuo stared at the Storm and Rain Guardian, laughing at their expressions.

"We're not!"

"Sure you aren't," Kazuo rolled his eyes as they all looked through the pictures, but he stopped dead when the next rolled into their vision.

It was an image of Dino and Hibari kissing by a fountain.

"When did that happen?!" Kazuo screeched with his cracked voice. He whirled to his bestfriend, "you and Dino are together?! Where the fuck was I when this happened?!" he continued.

"It's not what it looks like and it's just a fanart," Hibari tried to placate his bestfriend.

"Bullshit! It looks too real to be a fanart! Oh my fucking hell, I can't believe you, Kyoya!" Kazuo growled before slamming the door angrily. No one took noticed of a certain psychic, smirking then disappearing.

"Great acting, Kazuo," Mammon appeared by the assassin's side.

Kazuo lost the angry expression and was replaced by a triumphant and a smug one, "Of course. It wouldn't do well if they're suspicious."

Mammon hummed, "True."

"I still can't believe my stories are that good," Kazuo threw his head back and laugh.

"Don't forget your fanarts that are selling to your viewers," Mammon reminded.

"Yeah thanks for telling me about that website, Mammon. Not only it was a huge hit, but it actually passes the time when I was sick or when I'm bored."

"No problem. Just remember our deal. I get 40% on your earnings."

"Of course."

"Still a secret?"

"Still our little secret."

The two sneaky and devious men shook hands and laugh as they go somewhere to celebrate while a group of people are still figuring out who the author of those fanfics.

**Me: I really have no idea where this came from…Anyways there was a bit of Hibari/Kazuo here and the next oneshot/drabble will be connected with this one and with the pairing of Hibari/Kazuo…hope you enjoy this random drabble *smiles***


	7. Secret Talent

**Me: I wanted to write this chapter as a dedication to Yiruma's composition. Oh my God, I love his music I really, really, really, recommend you hearing few of his music. Like Time Forgets, River Flows in You, Moonlight, Dreams, Wait There and so much more. I love, love his music. I will one day try to play like him, it's my new goal in life…by the way for the next couple/few chapters expect some more Yiruma music**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things I use here**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

Kazuo Higurashi has always been an outcast. A loner. He always hides his eyes beyond his bangs that were always being swept to the side. He has black-rimmed glasses that made him cute yet nerdy at the same time. He never spoke a word, but he's an intelligent young lad, quite good-looking too if it wasn't for his quiet attitude and the fact that he hides his eyes from everyone he would tons of girls lining up to him.

For those qualities, he's always being picked on, but he never did lift a finger to stop it or say a word. His main bullies are, I guess you could say are heirs or future guardians for Mafia Famiglias. Like Byakuran, Xanxus, Belphegor, Mukuro, Gokudera, and Hibari. There are a lot more, but I really don't want to list them.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Dino, Ryohei, Enma, Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, and Basil never really did anything to stop them really. They felt sorry, yes, but they just couldn't bring themselves to stand up against them.

Haru, Kyoko, and Chrome were walking to their class when they saw Mukuro and Byakuran harassing Kazuo yet again.

"Why do you wear those nerdy glasses of yours, Kazuo?" Mukuro taunted.

"…"

"Still quiet?" Mukuro took Kazuo's glasses and raised it up in the air where they watched amusedly Kazuo reaching for them.

Before any violence can come up, Chrome quickly put a stop to it, "Mukuro-nii, Hibari-san is looking for you for a battle and saying you can't beat him."

"Xanxus-sempai is looking for you too Byakuran-sempai," Kyoko added.

Mukuro and Byakuran looked pissed and ran away to face two more of Kazuo's bullies and dropping Kazuo's glasses along the way.

Haru shook his head and quickly picked up the glasses with the two girls following her. She handed it to Kazuo who was looking at her quizzically, "Here," she said softly.

Kazuo nodded and took it from her delicately. He brushed his bangs out of his face for a split second then put it on before combing his bangs back to where they belong which was covering his eyes. This happen in only a couple of seconds, he sent them a small smile before going on his way.

The three girls were frozen on the ground they couldn't believe what they just saw. No, not the smile, they meant his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue they ever saw even if they just got a glimpse of it. It left them wondering why someone with a pair of beautiful eyes would hide them, but they waved it away since the bell just rung.

The three entered their class and saw Kazuo on the way back by the window. Ignoring the world as usual. Even if the kids here bully Kazuo the teachers doesn't. Actually they were the only ones who's nice to him even Verde and Reborn are nice to him and that's a shock to everyone.

The nice boys from the mafia(first years) arrived and saw Kazuo as well and felt guilt, sadness, and anger overwhelmed them. Kazuo doesn't deserve the treatment he's been receiving from the others. Yes, he's quiet, but he's really nice and kind. They sighed and let it go unless they actually grew some backbone they couldn't say anything. They are as bad as the others.

The day lagged on for Kazuo. Bullies of course pestered him all day long and he didn't do a damn thing about it. Sometimes he thinks it is better if he just ended his life once and for all then he remembers his little brother and his mom. A small smile appeared on his face when he was walking through the hallways and yet again for the second time of the day, his admirers, I mean stalkers, no, spectators and bullies stood there frozen at the serene smile that appeared on the silent teen's face.

Xanxus annoyed that the trash is smiling about something grabbed hold of his collar and slammed him on the wall, "What are you smiling about, scum?" he spat out.

The smile was completely wiped off and an annoyed scowl replaced it.

Somehow they were mad at Xanxus for ridding of the smile and the teen himself has to hold himself from frowning even more when he saw the scowl on Kazuo's face.

Hibari appeared out of nowhere, "Your hair is violation against the rules," the scissors in his hand ready to shorten his bangs.

They practically saw Kazuo's eyes widened at that as he starts to struggle, "L-Let me go," Kazuo suddenly spoke surprising everyone. Kazuo took that chance to escape and ran away.

When they all snapped out of their stupor, they chased the boy. Curious where he's heading and who was he thinking about when he smiled.

Hours upon hours, they looked for him throughout all the school and found no trace of him. They all thought he probably went home. They were heading home too until they heard the sounds of piano being played **(Listen to Kiss the Rain or Love Me by Yiruma)**. It was beautiful and emotional that they have to see who is playing.

All of them, Kazuo's bullies and supporters(the nice kids), met somehow near the music room and was even surprised when they saw the eight famous teachers in the school, the Arcobalenos. They were all huddled by the door, peaking in. Careful not to be seen by the person playing.

"Reborn-sensei?" Tsuna asked.

They all turned to them at once, "Sshh!"

Now they are more curious, they turned to look and saw Kazuo on the piano stool playing the song. He has this peaceful expression and a serene smile. From what they could see since he has his back towards them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Colonnello whispered.

The teens nodded.

Skull has a happy and dreamy face on, "I caught him playing the piano one day and ever since then I'm always here to listen for more."

"And we followed Skull why he's always going to the music room after school and heard it. We fell in love and it became a tradition," Luce told them.

"Does Kazuo-kun know that you're always here?" Kyoko asked softly.

The teachers shook their heads, "We always hide after he plays and he's really shy so if he sees people watching him play, he'll stop and selfish as it sounds we really don't want him too," Viper explained.

The teachers and students continued to watch the quiet and shy boy play and they let out an involuntary smile when they saw his lips twitch in a small smile. It looks like he's having fun.

When the song comes to an end, Kazuo let his finger linger on the keys. Probably thinking on what he's going to play next, but Enma accidently let out a sneeze.

The spectators stiffened when they saw Kazuo whirled towards them quickly and for once sans for the three girls they caught the glimpse of his eyes except this time his bangs stayed revealing his sapphire blue orbs. Their breaths got caught in their throat similarly to what Chrome, Kyoko, and Haru had done.

"H-Hi," Enma stuttered.

Kazuo quickly got up to pack and rushed out, but Dino stopped him by grabbing his hand.

The younger teen looked up to a pair of chocolate brown eyes before breaking the contact quickly and pulling his hand back.

"Wait, Kazuo!" They ran after him and the bullies went on a different way.

When Kazuo was out of the school, he let out a squeak when the people who bully him dropped in front of him high up from the building.

"Where are you going?" Byakuran smiled.

Kazuo tried to get past them.

"Uh, uh, uh," Mukuro tutted, "we want to talk to you. How come you didn't tell us that you have such a talent?"

Kazuo finally had enough and spoke, "Because we're not friends! I'm sick of you guys bullying me and I really don't know why you guys are. Just because how I look or how scrawny I am doesn't mean I'm different. I'm still human and I still have feelings, but I guess you douche bags don't since you constantly pick on people! Not everything revolves around you just because you're all in the mafia. My talent is only mine to share not for YOU asses to find out. When I finally have at least a piece of heaven in this hell hole of a school you jerks have to ruin it for me. You selfish, egotistical bastards! Go die in a hole and if not at least leave me the fuck alone! " he finished his rant with a bit of his tears welling up in his eyes before running away.

The rest were shocked at how long he was talking and at how much hate he was glaring at all of them save for the teachers. Now they felt really bad for their actions and wished that they could make it up to him somehow.

The teachers saw how guilty they look and turned to Luce and Reborn who both sighed. They handed Hibari a piece of paper, "We trust you to use this information wisely," they told him before the teachers goes back to work.

They all peeked at the paper and saw what they actually needed for making up to Kazuo.

Kazuo's address.

_To be continued(it depends if you readers do)_

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: I really hope you guys listen to Yiruma's music its awesome. Anyways thank you. I'll post the prequel of Little Secret probably tomorrow or Friday. It depends on how busy I am. I have a Math Counts Competition on Saturday(Bleh) and we might go somewhere on Sunday so yeahh, I'll try my best :)**


	8. Secret Talent II

**Me: So did anyone listen to any of Yiruma's music? I hope you did.**

**Alyssa: You look tired**

**Me: I am…for the past two weeks I only have atleast five hours to sleep. I am sooo tired that I wanted to take a nap in my classes, but I can't since my new seat for the quarter is in front of every classes of mine…I can't take any naps anymore! **

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: Do not own…hope I did though**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Byakuran?" Mukuro asked.

Byakuran looked over his shoulder to see the Vongola, Varia, Cavallone and some of the Shimon future Guardians and Bosses along with the next head of CEDEF following him. Five families brought together by a mere slip of a boy, "Of course I'm sure. Why do you think that we're going the wrong way?"

Mukuro rolled his eyes, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that we passed this street seven times and that house too."

"Are you sure Nappo-chan? That's not what the map says," Byakuran looked closely at the map.

"Oh for fuck's sakes! Give me that!" Squalo took the map out of the white haired teen's hand. He doesn't even know this Kazuo guy, well, he met him once or twice and thought he was a pretty cool kid albeit a little shy and quiet, but a cool kid nonetheless. Anyways, he and his step-brother Levi were just relaxing in their living room on a Sunday morning in their jammies when their boss along with the idiot blonde prince, and a confused Lussuria barged in the room and practically dragged them out of the house saying something about making up to Kazuo or something along those lines then he saw a bunch of trashes waiting for them outside their property as well.

Back to the present, Squalo grabbed the map, took a look of it, crumpled it, and threw it somewhere.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Tsuna screamed.

"Cause the map's wrong, that's why," Squalo retorted, "I know where he lives. We turn left in this street then after two blocks we turn right. At the end of the street, we see a huge house with a big garden, lawn, and a backyard," he shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking.

"Wait, how do you where he lives?!" Yamamoto ran to him as the others hurried as well.

"Cause Levi and I came over to his house one day," Squalo dismissed it as nothing.

Xanxus scrunched his face in confusion, "And when was that?"

"Dunno."

"Why?"

"I forgot."

"Can you be anymore vague?"

"Yes."

"Bastard."

"Asshole."

Xanxus glared at him and Squalo gave the impression that he doesn't give a fuck which is true in reality. He even flipped him off to prove the point.

"Ah, there it is," Squalo said loudly as they spotted Kazuo's house.

"That's not a house, that's a freaking mansion!" Enma exclaimed.

"So nerdy boy is rich?" Mukuro muttered and Chrome jabbed him with her elbow to keep his mouth shut.

Squalo and Levi went ahead and opened the gates. They pressed the doorbell and waited for one of the people inside to open up while the others went up behind them, a bit jealous and angry that the two seniors have come over Kazuo's house before.

There was a yell inside then a groan followed. After that a series of footsteps were heard and finally a shuffling sounds were heard on the other side of the door. It was swung open by Kazuo himself, but they didn't expect the sight of him though.

Why, you ask. It's because he was shirtless and only wearing black skinny jeans with the belt still unbuckled. His hair was stringy and wet showing his beautiful sapphire blue eyes and for once he is not wearing his glasses. There was a towel around his shoulders while little droplets of water were glistening down his toned and lean body. It was obvious that he just got out of the shower, but boy they surely didn't expect him to be this fit.

Most of them have to avert their eyes to prevent the oncoming nosebleed while the women blushed at the sight.

Kazuo finally registered who were in front of their doorstep and sent them a glare before slamming the door close right in front of Levi's and Squalo's faces telling them exactly how he feels about them at the moment.

The future Guardians and Bosses were a tad bit sad when that happened as they listen to Kazuo's footsteps away from the entrance. There was a feminine yell again before the shuffling returns and the door opens and it revealed a female version of Kazuo except that she has brown eyes and she doesn't have that natural blue sheen in her hair nor the tan Kazuo has.

"Squalo, Levi? What are you doing here?" the girl—probably a bit younger than all of them—stared at the two curiously, "and you brought friends?" she added unsurely with a questioning tone.

"Morning Kikyo. Why are you here at the Higurashi Residence? And what the hell are you wearing?" Squalo looked up and down at her attire.

Kikyo blushed and suddenly felt self-concious. Her attire consisted one of Kazuo's dress shirts and a pair of his blue plaid boxers as well. The boxers though were dropping a bit around her tiny waist since they can see the lining of her underwear too and Kazuo's dress shirt engulfs her small body.

"Did you guys, you know, go all the way?" Squalo continued to ask as Levi snickered a bit, "I mean when he opened the door he was shirtless and just got out of the shower and you're wearing his clothes and have a messy hair. So did you?"

"PERVERTS!" Kikyo slapped them both upside the head, "I didn't have sex with Kazuo! I just borrowed his clothes because I didn't mean to sleep over their house."

The others besides the three conversing didn't realize the breath they were holding when they heard that this Kikyo girl and Kazuo didn't sleep together until they actually released it.

"Why are you guys here anyways?" Kikyo asked once she calmed her flaming cheeks down.

Levi and Squalo shrugged, "We honestly have no idea. We were just dragged down here by Xanxus."

"Xanxus, Xanxus, Xanxus," Kikyo mumbled. "Why does that name sound familiar?" she thought for a moment before her eyes light up, "You're that asshole who's been bullying my Kazuo-kun!" she exclaimed, "Do you have any fucking idea how much pain Kazuo is going through because of your shitty acts! He was even considering of taking his life because of you jackasses!" the innocent, but fiery girl was replaced by a still fiery girl, but with a dirty mouth.

They flinched at her tone as Squalo, Levi, and Lussuria stared at them with disappointment.

"What did this Kazuo boy ever do to you, boss?" Lussuria asked.

"And you didn't even stop him from bullying the kid?" Squalo turned to Tsuna and his Guardians and saw Hibari, Gokudera, and Mukuro looking away as the rest were looking down, ashamed, "I presume that Birdy, Nappo, and Dynamite also bullied him as well as Marshmallow and Princy."

"Ah, Kazuo's bullies and the bystanders that never did anything. What made you come here in their house? Are you going to make him cry at his own house now? Is the school not enough of your idiotic antics? Just because you guys are going to be part of Vongola, Varia, Cavallone, Shimon, CEDEF, and Gesso in the future doesn't mean the world revolves around you! Last time I checked, it was the sun," Kikyo was unaware that she repeated Kazuo's words, "Well?"

"We want to say sorry," Haru spoke up.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, "For what? For making him mute? For making him self-harm? Low-self esteem? He wasn't like this you know. He used to be happy! Outgoing! Confident! But you broke him. You guys don't deserve forgiveness. Leave before I call security," she was about to close the doors when Squalo, surprisingly, wedged his foot in between.

"Kikyo, I'm well aware that what they did is wrong, but give them a chance. Please."

Kikyo sighed and look at their expressions and saw how sincere and guilty they were, "Alright, but if you screw it up, I'll make you regret it," she opened the door wider and invited them to come in.

"Wow. Their house is huge. I didn't expect him to be rich," Ryohei said in awe.

"What do you expect from a family who owns practically the whole Japan and half of America?" Kikyo rolled her eyes.

They stared at her, dumbfounded.

Kikyo arched a brow at them, "You know, the Taisho Enterprises. Onigumo Company. Ookami Corps. Foxy Moon. They're all companies and Kazuo's family owns them being Taisho Enterprises the main and most successful one."

"They own all those companies?"

"That's what I just said. Uncle Touga is running them though along with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru since Uncle Kira passes away few years ago and Auntie Rai is in the hospital due to an accident a year back," Kikyou said as they walked up the grand staircase and turn to a corner and arrived in front of Kazuo's room.

"Kazuo, open up!" Kikyo banged on the door. They flinched when something crash against the wall, "Damn it, Kazuo. It better not be your phone again! Or the vase Ayame gave you!" just then another one was thrown against the door and breaks as water started to seep out under of the door, "Hilarious. Very. Rin is gonna be sad when she finds out that you carelessly threw the flower vase to a door."

It was then silent and Kikyo made a worried face. She took out a key from one of the vases outside and inserted it in the key hole.

"If you knew where the key was, why didn't you open the door earlier?" Gokudera glared at her.

"I respect his privacy unlike you," she sneered and they all winced at the true statement.

Kikyo opened the door and Kazuo's room is huge. There were sofas, a flatscreen TV, beanbags, a coffee table, double king-sized poster bed. Videogame devices ranging from DS, DSi, PSP, PS3, PS1&2, Xbox, and Wii; there was also an iPod, an iPad, and a blue Apple Laptop sitting on his bed. He had a shelf each for his games and his books. In the corner, there was also a Windows 8 computer sitting atop of a desk and a study table for his homework. It was heaven.

They look down and saw that it was indeed his iPhone and a flower vase that he threw on the door.

Kikyo looked through one of the drawers and saw an open package of an iPhone, "That's his 5th iPhone this month. Sometimes I wonder who's the older one."

"He wastes his iPhone like its nothing. Many will kill to have at least one iPhone," Chrome searched the room as well in marvel.

Kikyo scoffed, "Uncle Touga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha spoils him and his brother hence the room," she gestured at Kazuo's room, "Kazuo, I know you're still in here. Come out. Your admirers wants to talk to you!"

There was a thud somewhere in the room before they saw a teenager running towards the double doors(transparent glass with wooden borders) to the balcony. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and it was unbuttoned with a white muscle shirt underneath. Kazuo was also wearing red Supras to complete the outfit.

"Kazuo!" Kikyo ran after him only for the 14 year-old to close it and put something through the two handles outside. What he did next made their hearts leap to their throats as they watched him jumped of the balcony to the ground which was like a 50 feet drop!

Hibari kicked the door, forcing it to open, "Come back here herbivore!"

When Kazuo landed and heard the prefect, he turned around and flick his middle finger at him and proceeded to ran away.

"You forgot your glasses!" Kikyo yelled, hoping it will do the trick.

Kazuo got out something from his back pocket and they saw spare glasses in his hand. They deflated even more.

"Well, sorry guys. Kazuo won't be back till night time," Kikyo informed them, "that's how Kazuo has always been. He takes hours to clear his head or if he needs space unless you want to wait hours upon hours feel free to leave."

"Can you tell us more about Kazuo?" Basil suddenly asked.

Kikyo was shocked, "Why?"

"The prince always bullied him 'cause ore-sama thinks that his reactions are too adorable, but the Prince wants to know more about the peasant."

"So basically you guys bully him because you like him?" Kikyo stared at them incredulously, "You have a unique way of showing it. Why don't you just walk up to him and say, 'Hey, I can't help, but notice you in school. Do you want to hang out maybe?' What's so hard about that? Fucking boys and their hormones. Well, what do you want to know? And don't say everything. It will take weeks for me to tell you all about Kazuo."

"His favorite color?"

"Blue, silver, and purple."

"Food."

"Anything edible."

"Drinks."

"Mountain Dew."

"Movie."

"A lot. He watches a lot of movies so if you're going to ask him out. Take him out to a fast food restaurant that's really good like that American Place, Sylvester's. He loves talking or in this case listening to his date and just relaxes then go to the movies. He loves those kinds of dates. It's like a hangout between friends so there is no pressure and awkwardness."

"Genre."

"Anything really. Adventure, horror, comedy, animation, action, and fantasy."

"Straight, bi, or gay."

"Probably straight, but a slim chance he's bi."

"Hobbies."

"Reading, listening to music and playing."

"Dislikes."

"You people."

"Harsh."

"It's the truth."

It went on like this as they went downstairs to play there instead in Kazuo's. They stayed there for lunch and dinner and they are starting to worry since Kazuo hasn't come back yet. They were about to leave when the front door opened.

**Me: Yes, there will be a Part III. I really don't know if you like this chapter...I'm just improvising at some of the stuff I'm writing, sorry.**


	9. Secret Talent III

**Me: I think this is the last part of the Secret Talent...crappy trilogy...I really can't say if you will enjoy it, but oh well.**

A little boy around the age of 7 stumbled into the room. His brown-speckled blue eyes lit up as he saw Kikyo, "Kikyo-nee!" he threw himself at the teen.

Kikyo grunted at the impact, "Souta, I thought you were going to spend the night with the Tajiyas?"

Souta pulled away and his eyes filled with tears at the corner of his eyes as if he just remembered something, "I was, but—but something happened to Kazuo-nii."

Alarm swept throughout the room.

Yamamoto stepped forward and grasped the young boy's shoulders, "What happened to Kazuo?"

"He—he…" Souta was cut off by the opening of the doors. They all turned to look at the entrance and they were greeted by a stumbling Kazuo who was limping a bit, cuts all over his body and face, his windswept hair is now messy, and there was a bit of blood splattered on his clothes. They also noticed that there was blood running down his left arm.

"Kazuo! What the hell happened?!" Kikyo ran to him and cupped his face to inspect his injuries more.

Kazuo pulled away and pushed her away from his body. Instead he walked over to Souta—ignoring the others in the process—and picked him up. He settled him on his hip and wiped the tear that fell down on his cheek. It was a way of asking him if he was alright.

Souta nodded pitifully and sniffled. He threw his arms around his older brother's neck and hugged him tight, "I'm sorry. I should have kept my mouth shut."

Kazuo lifted Souta's face from his neck and stared at him sternly. He shook his head at him and embraced him again. He bounced the boy and rubbed his back as well as run his fingers through his soft dark hair to soothe his nerves

The others especially Kikyo watched the scene between the siblings with soft eyes and a smile.

After several minutes, they heard soft snores from Souta and Kazuo gestured to one of the maids—who were waiting for their master's next orders—to take him to his room and tuck him in his bed.

"So care to tell me why you're like that?" Kikyo crossed her arms.

Kazuo shrugged and was about to go up the stairs when the younger teen blocked his path.

"Sit down."

"…"

"Kazuo, I need to treat your wounds so sit your ass down."

Kazuo shook his head and made his move to go around her only to be blocked yet again.

"Don't make me repeat it again, Kazuo," she hissed.

Kazuo sighed and plopped down ungracefully on the couch next to Enma and Basil, uncaring. Kikyo left the room to get the first aid kit.

"H-Hey Kazuo-kun," Enma stuttered out.

Kazuo glanced at him by the corner of his eyes tiredly before dismissing him and the others.

"So you're just dismissing us like that?" Gokudera growled, "Do you know who you are talking to?"

Tsuna and Yamamoto pulled him back to sit while Kazuo glared at him with so much hatred that Gokudera closed his yap shut as guilt and sadness flashed in his eyes.

Kazuo glared at Gokudera and to others who were in his peripheral vision then eventually chose to ignore them since they are not worth his time and let his eyes drift shut waiting for his friend's arrival.

The air was filled with an uncomfortable silence and an awkward tension, but one in particular as usual doesn't give a fuck about it.

"Kazuo?" Kikyo called out as she entered the room.

Kazuo cracked an eye open and raised a brow as everyone wonders how he can pull off a lazy and sleepy action into something cool and aloof.

"Shirt. Off."

Kazuo's brows raised past his hairline as if saying, 'Excuse me?'

"Now."

Kazuo looked around him and cocked an eyebrow at Kikyo.

"Now you're being self-conscious. I thought you don't give a shit about them."

Kazuo shook his head, but his lips curled into an unsure smile. He stared at her pleadingly.

"No. I want your shirt off. Now. Unless you want me to tackle you for it," Kikyo crossed her arms.

The injured boy gave up and slowly slid his button up shirt and removed his muscle shirt, wincing in the process. The others couldn't help, but slightly drool/blush at the sight of his naked torso and how his muscles ripple at his movement.

"Are you okay, Kazuo?" Chrome asked worriedly while trying to will away the blush that seemed to seeped into her pale skin.

Kazuo waved their concerns away and saw his body with bruises and cuts. They also saw the gash on his left arm, but what caught their attention are the scars on his arms. He really did self-harm and it's because of them.

"Tell me what happen," Kikyo kneeled in front of him while she started to clean his wounds.

"…"

"If you don't speak right now, I swear to God, I will tell Uncle Touga and your cousins about you cutting and you know that they'll tell Auntie Rai about this," Kikyo threatened.

Kazuo hesitated, but spoke, "It's nothing serious. I was over Sango-chan's house to see if Souta is okay. The other kids there started bragging about their brothers and started teasing Souta. Souta, of course, felt the need to defend me and he did. Long story short I got into a fight with one of the older brothers there. Naturally, I won and the ass is out cold."

"Mmhmm. What about this gash?"

"The ass has a knife. It hit me, but nothing serious. I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"No matter what, you never did change."

Kazuo scoffed at that statement.

"I'll be back," Kikyo told him.

It was silent once again. Hibari walked over to the kit and took a bandage he turned to Kazuo and stared at him, asking for permission. Ryohei by his side with the warm water to wash the blood away.

Kazuo held his stare for a while before nodding.

"They are really sorry, y'know," Tsuna spoke out loud.

Kazuo let out a humorless chuckled, "Really now?"

"You talked?" Kyoko said in a surprised tone.

"So you don't want me to talk?"

"NO!" many voices yelled out.

Kazuo rubbed his ears, "No need to burst my eardrums."

"Gomen."

Silence…

"Why do you hate me?" Kazuo suddenly asked.

The bullies looked startled at the question.

"What have I've ever done to you? I mean I'm just a normal kid just like anyone in my classes, but what do I have that you hate? Is it my body? Voice? Attitude? Appearance? 'Cause last time I checked I'm still a normal teen like you," Kazuo said softly.

Byakuran frowned and glomped him then kissed his cheek.

"We don't hate you, it's just that, well, we like you."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Kazuo shouted, "If that's how you treat a person that you LIKE, I really don't want to know how you treat the person you HATE," he pulled away from Byakuran and the white-haired teen scowled deeper.

"We're sorry."

"Well, I'm sorry too," Kazuo stood up, pushing Hibari away gently, and ready to bolt upstairs if it weren't for Dino blocking his path, "what do you want?"

Dino grabbed hold of his elbows before he can escape, "Will you please let me, us, explain."

Kazuo clearly doesn't have the same plans as he started to withdraw his arm so Dino hurriedly spoke, "We like you."

"I think we already establish that," Kazuo told him sarcastically.

"No. We like you. A lot. Not in a friend way, but more than that."

Squalo, Levi, and Lussuria piped up after being silent for so long, "We do?" they were confused. They don't like Kazuo that way. Well, Lussuria thinks he's cute, but all three of them kinda thinks he's just a their little brother they never had.

"Shut up," Xanxus told them and they did.

Dino cleared his throat, "We-we would like it if-if you gave us a chance. We would like to be your friends first and if we have a chance and one of us is lucky probably more than that," he finished.

Kazuo looked at them as if they professed their love to him, oh wait, they kinda did. Now, most people might jump in joy after hearing the confession from a bishounen, but Kazuo is not one of most people. He looked scared, horrified, confused and angry and his admirers felt a stab in their hearts when they saw his reaction."

"I'm, I'm flattered that you, like me," Kazuo said slowly, "but I-I can't return your feelings. I-I'm sorry, I just can't."

"And why the hell not?" Mukuro demanded.

"How would you feel if the people who bullied you for years suddenly confessed to you and what about the ones who knew you and didn't do anything to stop it did that as well? Bloody confused and horrified, that's what. I hate you guys. I think I made it clearl yesterday when you caught me playing the piano," Kazuo bursts out and when he realized what he said and took a look, a guilt expression made on his face and mumbled a quick apology before dashing out.

Silence yet again...

"Smooth move, morons," someone spoke and they saw it was Kikyo leaning by the wall, "I thought you guys couldn't get anymore stupider, but I was clearly wrong."

"At least we told him our feelings."

"And you bunch are still idiots. Second floor, five doors to the right. You'll find him there," Kikyo gestured with her head before taking the girls(Squalo, Levi, and Lussuria tagged along as well) to the kitchen for some pastries.

The boys followed the directions and saw Kazuo—still shirtless—on the piano stool looking over the music sheets probably choosing which piece he's going to play. When he did, he sat up properly and let his finger hover over the keys before pressing down. The music was faster compare to the one he played at school, but still very good(What Beautiful Stars by Yiruma).

They listened for almost three minutes before he stopped and looked over the sheets again, he chose another one and started playing. This one though was soft and has lightness around it and bit romantic. It sounds like a lullaby, but at the same time not. However, it sounds peaceful and serene(Dreams by Yiruma).

"You're a really great pianist, did you know that?" Yamamoto announced their presence as he slowly sits down next to the shorter teen when he was done playing.

Kazuo's face flushed remembering the living room incident and averted his eyes. The others came in the room and stood around the piano looking at Kazuo in awe(some were hidden well).

"Can you play one more song?" Basil asked politely.

Kazuo nodded before started playing again. This one song has a happy and sweet tune that reminds you of your best days in life. They all smile nostalgically as they remembered their childhood days(It's your day by Yiruma).

In between the song, Byakuran managed to get behind Kazuo and loosely wrapped his arms around his neck while Hibari sat next to the other side of the pianist and Mukuro went to stand behind Yamamoto looking over the music sheets, but Kazuo paid no heed as his attention is on the piano.

This was the sight Kikyo and the three girls and three boys encountered. The boys surrounding the piano with Kazuo playing and three of them are close to Kazuo while at it. The four decided to join them and listened at Kazuo's magnificent playing.

They all forgot the day's problems as they all open their ears for Kazuo's music to be heard. Sometimes the best thing in life is music especially if you're with loved ones. It made it all the more special.

**Me: Yeah, I think I'll end the Secret Talent trilogy here. It's an open ending so you get to imagine what will happen next. Sorry, I really got stumped on how to end it**


	10. Sick Day: Little Secret prequel

**Me: The Little Secret chapter…I personally think that sucks and really random…This chapter is like a make-up chapter after posting the Secret Talent trilogy. It really sucks in my opinion so hopefully this chapter can make it up 'cause personally I like this one better.**

**Alyssa: Well, you can't be wrong**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

Kazuo woke up with a headache and really tired. He had a restless night and yesterday his throat hurts so he had to drink tea, but it didn't do anything to soothe his throat. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep when his phone alarm started blaring. He groaned and took his iPhone.

6:30, the digits shining brightly in his dark room as he squinted and turned the alarm off. He realized there's a Family meeting today and groaned again. He felt terrible so he texted his bestfriend, Kyoya, about this.

_To: Kyo_

_I feel like shit. Any tips?_

_- Kazuo_

Kazuo removed the covers and stood up. He wobbled a bit, but stood his ground. Moments later he received a text.

**To: Kazuo**

**Are you sick?**

**- Kyoya**

Kazuo rolled his eyes. Kyoya is such a worrywart at times. He replied: (from this moment on Bold is Kyoya and Italics is Kazuo)

_No, just a headache and a stuffy nose. I'll be fine. So do you have any tips._

**I don't think you're fine. You should stay home…we can handle the meeting without you**

_Fuck that. I'm going. Kyoya, stop worrying about me. It's probably just a head cold or something._

**Your temperature?**

_Fine_

**I don't believe you…get a thermometer and send me a picture…if you try to cheat I will go over your flat and tie you down to your bed and if you have a damn fever, you are staying in.**

_When have you become such a mother hen?_

**Kazuo**

_[pic][temperature: 99.8] _

_See, it's just a slight fever. Nothing to worry about_

**It's 0.2 degrees from 100! You are definitely sick. Stay home, I'm coming over**

_Come over to my house and it will be your last. I'm fine Kyoya. It will go down eventually. I'll just take a hot shower, eat soup, take some aspirin, and drink tea. I'll be fine. I'll see you there. LOVE YA XD :3_

**Weirdo**

_You didn't say I love you back :'( D: :O _

**...love you too**

_*smiles* I love you :D _

Kazuo giggled at their typical conversation. No, they're not dating though he hop—no they're not dating. They're bestfriends and that's all there is to it. He did the things he said to Kyoya and he hopped in his car to go to the meeting place.

"Hello," Kazuo waved at the Guardians.

They smiled, but Kazuo noticed they were looking at him worriedly.

"What?"

"Kyoya said you feel terrible," Tsuna said.

Kazuo glared at the indifferent man and mouthed, 'Fuck you' to him before turning to Tsuna and the others, "I'm better now."

Ryohei felt for his forehead, "You're a bit warm. You should've stayed home."

Kazuo waved it off, "Like I said to Kyoya, it will go down eventually."

(I'm gonna skip some scenes since you know what happen from the Little Secret chapter)

After an hour, Tsuna couldn't handle seeing Kazuo looking pale, "Kazuo, would you like to take a drink?" although it was a question, in Tsuna's voice it was mandatory. Didn't help when he's in Boss mode…

Kazuo nodded and started for the door. He willed himself not to sway or wobble, but it's hard if you have a killer headache and you're tired and aching all over. Kazuo blinked as his vision started spinning, but continued on however as he took one more step, he staggered. Kazuo's eyes started to close and his body started falling fast.

"KAZUO!" the Vongola Guardians exclaimed while the allies stood up hastily.

The Bertesca Decimo, Gelaro, swiftly caught him before he can hurt himself from the fall. He patted his cheeks as he kneeled on the ground to see if he's awake or not. Gelaro felt for his pulse and it was there, beating faintly.

Ryohei quickly rushed to their side. He brushed Kazuo's bangs out of his face and felt for his temperature only to nearly recoil at his find, "He's burning up!"

Kazuo looked uncomfortable as he started shifting in Gelaro's arms. His face scrunched up in pain as his body temperature steadily rises. He tried to open his eyes, but he was too sleepy and tired; not to mention his vision is still spinning while he tries to keep down the bile rising in his throat; finally he let the darkness overcomes his body and mind.

"Gelaro-san, I know this may seem unprofessional of us, but Kazuo is like family. I'm afraid that we would like to postpone the meeting," Tsuna reasoned as he stared worriedly at Kazuo.

"It is understood. I hope he feels better," Gelaro looked up to them, "we can reschedule the meeting if you would like."

"We would like that very much."

Kyoya took that as his cue to pick up one of his two bestfriends(if you're wondering who's the other one, it's Ryohei). "Damn, you really need to eat more," Kyoya whispered, but everyone heard it and the people who know Kazuo know that's a lie. Kazuo has an appetite as big as One Direction's Niall Horan and like him, he doesn't gain any weight. Thanks to his workouts and his metabolism.

They arrived back at the mansion with Shamal in tow. Of course Shamal was unwilling to treat a man, but then again this is the Vongola we are talking about and they can be very…persuasive.

"Flu. A terrible one," Shamal informed them when he got out of Kazuo's room, "He's burning up and tired and probably stressed, but it will go down…soon enough," he muttered quickly.

"When is soon enough?"

Shamal shrugged, "Dunno. Maybe tomorrow or the next day after tomorrow. It's not my call."

"But you're the doctor!" Gokudera protested.

Shamal rolled his eyes, "Yes, I may be the doctor, but that doesn't make me God or Mr. Know-It-All or a miracle worker. I can only give him medications and check on him. Nothing else. He'll get better by his own means and time. YOU can only wait and I'd VERY APPRECIATE it if you don't bother him. That'll make his illness worse if there are bunch of brats fussing over him," he started exiting the room.

"WE'RE NOT BRATS!"

"Sure, you aren't," Shamal's voice is dripping with sarcasm, "and I _love _treating men…by the way, he'll be unconscious for a while so don't be surprise if he doesn't wake up for a couple of days and no, I'm not going to let one of my mosquitoes bite him to get better unless you want him in a coma or ending up dead. Now, I bid my adieu. See you tomorrow," he waved goodbye at them.

Shamal was right. For the next few days, Kazuo didn't wake up and it's starting to worry everyone. His temperature drops back to normal which makes everyone sigh in relief then the next hour or so it rises again. Shamal told them it was quite unusual, but do not worry though they can't help, but do.

Kyoya never left his side…that often. He was there watching him and taking care of him. Ryohei or Tsuna usually forces him out of the room to eat or do something other than taking care of Kazuo. They only succeeded three times…out of the 32 times they tried.

One week. Seven days. 168 hours. 10080 minutes. 604800 seconds. No sign of Kazuo waking up and it has been exactly one week. Kyoya sighed tiredly and held Kazuo's hand as he sat down beside the bed. He gently rubbed the back of the younger man's hands with his thumbs, "Wake up Kazuo. You're getting me worried. Please, please wake up. I really miss you," he whispered softly.

Kyoya didn't know how long he was there, holding Kazuo's hand, but he finally got tired and sleepy that he dozed off with his head on the bed and onto Kazuo's arm, snoring lightly with a peaceful expression painted on his face. That's the scene the other Guardians and Tsuna encountered when they entered Kazuo's room in the mansion with pillows and blankets in their hands.

Tsuna smiled softly and unfolded the spare blanket he brought. He threw it over Kyoya's body and glanced at the sick man and his smile turned into a worried frown. The boss gently brushed Kazuo's bangs and felt his temperature then arched a brow when it was only a bit warm. He shook his head and pressed a chaste kiss against Kazuo's head(brotherly kiss) before fixing the duvet covering Kazuo properly.

When the Guardians were on the floor with their blankets and pillows, they quickly drifted to sleep. They all didn't notice the slight twitch on Kazuo's hand.

Around noon, someone started stirring. They opened their eyes blearily and blinked a couple of times. The person tried to move his arm up only to find something's weighing it down. They looked down and saw the Cloud Guardian holding it and sleeping on it. He blinked at the sight and saw the others sprawled around the room on the ground, sleeping.

The door creaked open and in enter Shamal with water and medicine in his hands. Shamal eyes grew a bit when he saw Kazuo awake.

"H-Hey," Kazuo croaked out.

"You're up?"

"Y-Yeah," Kazuo's voice came up barely a whisper and raspy that he winced at how pathetic he sounded. He sat up slowly and careful not to disturb the sleeping Guardian on his arm, but to no avail it failed due to the former prefect being a light-sleeper.

Kyoya's nose cutely crinkled at the sudden movement and at the noise. He opened his eyes tiredly and saw Kazuo's pale and tired face smiling an apologetic smile at him, "H-Hello Slee-epy he-aad," Kazuo's voice adorably cracked. In his mind, that is.

The people on the ground started stirring up as well and saw Shamal by the door with medicine and water though he was staring at something and they turned to look at the direction and saw an awake Kyoya and Kazuo.

"You're awake!" Lambo cheered and practically flew over the bed and tackled the older man in a bone-crushing hug, "We missed you sooo much. You were unconscious for a whole week—" Lambo's rant was cut short by Kazuo.

"A we-ek? I-I was o-out for a-a whole we-eek?" Kazuo returned the embrace while looking at the others curiously.

Lambo nodded against Kazuo's neck, "Uh-huh and you scared us. Even Aho-dera was scared."

"And I told you guys not to bother him," Shamal finally spoke up as he walked over the bed and pry the Lightning Guardian off of his patient, "But here you are doing the opposite."

"Shamal's right," Uni's voice was suddenly heard, "you shouldn't bother Kazuo-kun when he's sick."

"Do us a favor and get out," Reborn told them harshly.

All of them were about to protest if it wasn't for Kazuo looking at them pleadingly to do what Reborn said as to not make the Arcobalenos upset. They begrudgingly stomped out of the room with pouty faces on making the ill man giggle a bit as well as few of the Arcobalenos.

Shamal stayed obviously and took his temperature.

"Hmm, you still have a fever. 102.5 actually," Shamal look thoughtful for a moment, "you should rest more. I'm pretty sure you're light-headed, sore, warm, and tired. Am I right?"

Kazuo nodded regretfully.

"Here's some medicine to help sleep better," Shamal got out the Nyquil bottle and the small cup, "say 'ah' Kazuo."

Kazuo's eyes widened and backed away, "N-No! Get tha-at thing a-away from me-e."

Shamal scowled, "It's the only way for you to get better."

"That stuff is fucking nasty—"

"Language Kazuo-kun," Uni admonished as she cut in between the conversation.

Kazuo ignored it, "It tastes like shi-it!"

Shamal sighed, "I hope it hasn't come to this, but you leave me no choice," he nodded to Colonnello and Reborn as the two men held him down, "I'm sorry Kazuo," he told the struggling man, "it's for your own good," he squeezed Kazuo's nose and waited for him to open his mouth and when he did he poured the liquid into his mouth and tilted his head up for it to be swallowed.

Kazuo gasped for air while Reborn and Colonnello pulled away, "Never do that again!" his voice became smooth, but still soft as the medicine works it magic.

"It's the only way you'll drink this," Shamal gestured at the Nyquil bottle, "anyways eat up, drink a lot, and rest. You'll drink your medicine again after six hours. Good luck Higurashi, I'll check up on you later. Night," he said as he and the Arcobalenos left the room. However, Mammon stayed.

"Here you go," Mammon handed him his blue Apple laptop before Kazuo take his rest.

Kazuo looked up confused to Mammon, "Why are you giving my computer? Better yet, why DO YOU have my computer?"

"Safe keeping. You love to write and draw right? Well, I found a website perfect for you and here are some papers for your drawings. Anyways, I already saved the website so once your better you have something to do when you're bored. I'm pretty sure they aren't going to let you get back to work. See you, tomorrow."

Kazuo blinked at the Mist Arcobaleno in confusion, but decided to let his body rest.

Six hours later, Kazuo woke up because the medicine wore out. He felt a bit more comfortable since he took a shower after he woke up around three. Kyoya poked his head in just in time.

"It's time to drink your medicine," Kyoya held out the bottle.

Kazuo pouted, but drank it. He's too tired to put up a fight and it IS Kyoya we're talking about. The blue-eyed man sighed tiredly and lay back down. He's really hot right not, but he's freezing. You know the feeling even when you're burning and sweating, you're still shivering when you're sick? Yeah, that's how he feels right now.

"You're shivering," Kyoya stated.

"No shit, Sherlock," Kazuo snuggled deeper under his covers and closed his eyes for a nap. There were some rustlings before the cover was lifted up and Kazuo whimpered at the lost of heat and then felt someone slide next to him. He was currently laying on his side and he felt too tired to turn over.

Muscular arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. Kazuo recognized those arms it didn't help when he saw purple dress shirt sleeves covering the arms.

"Kyoya, let go. You're gonna get sick if you lay with me," Kazuo whispered.

Kyoya shook his head from behind his bestfriend and buried his head on his dark hair, "I don't care."

"Kyoya," Kazuo whined and weakly struggled against the hold, but alas he's too weak at the moment and even if he's not, Kyoya is much stronger than he is.

"Just sleep," the Cloud softly commanded.

Kazuo continued to struggle until he was too tired and let sleep overcame his senses. Kyoya hugging him though was comforting and made him rest better. His last thought is how safe and nice he's feeling within his bestfriend's arms. The last thing he felt before succumbing to the darkness is the arms tightening around his waist and pulling him closer to a hard body then. . .

The two fell asleep in a bliss with slight smiles touching their lips…Such a cute sight.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: This is basically when Kazuo was sick in the chapter of Little Secret…haha**


	11. No Clue

**Me: Well, Fanfiction is being retarded again last week…I don't even know why…**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

** ~O*~O*~O*~O***

Kazuo sat down on the ground by the track. It was physical fitness test and today was the 600 yard dash and he just finished it in 1:48 seconds. Not his worst, but not his best either.

"What'd you get?" someone asked.

Kazuo looked up and his blue eyes clashed with amber, "1:48, you?" he let his gaze drop to the next set of students who are going to do the run.

"1:32," Yamamoto answered before sitting next to him.

Kazuo chuckled, "Well, that's not a surprise for a freak like you," he grinned to show him that he's just joking around.

Yamamoto took no offense at that true statement. He is a freak. In a good way. I mean who runs the mile in 5:32 minutes and still breathing like it was just a walk in a park?*

Kazuo noticed he was staring. On _someone _to be more specific, "Why did you break up with him?"

Yamamoto looked startled, "W-What?"

"Why'd you break up with Tsuna?" Kazuo cocked an eyebrow and gestured at the boy who's running his first lap.

"I told you my reason already."

"And I think it is utter bullshit," Kazuo rolled his eyes and stared at the blue sky, "You don't like Gokudera; you know he likes Haru and you're too nice to be selfish…well in my point of view. So spill."

"Why does it matter? Tsuna and I are still friends," Yamamoto sighed and continued to stare sadly at the brown-haired boss.

"You CANNOT be 'just friends' with your ex!" Kazuo told him, "It's like keeping a dead puppy and one of the unwritten rules in the world."

"And yet we are," Yamamoto smiled at him.

Kazuo rolled his eyes again, "You might be, but we can feel the awkwardness rolling out of your bodies and you know I hate having an awkward tension between friends 'cause I might do something stupid to break it. So why did you break up with Tsu-kun?"

Yamamoto glared at the dark-haired teen for the nickname as Kazuo held his hands for surrender, "H-He deserves better than me."

Kazuo almost fell at that, "THAT'S IT! THAT'S WHY YOU BROKE YOUR HAPPY AND LOVE-FILLED RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM? BECAUSE YOU THINK HE DESERVES BETTER?!"

"Pipe down, will ya?" Yamamoto shushed him when many pair of eyes turned to them.

Kazuo huffed, but obeyed, "Why?"

"I know that Tsuna likes Kyoko and for the past few weeks, they've been getting closer and Ryohei-sempai told me that Kyoko may have admitted to him that she's starting to have a crush on him," Yamamoto finally admitted, "and I know for a fact that Tsuna never did get over her. I want to be selfish, I want him to be mine and only mine, but what's the use if he's not happy with me."

Kazuo wanted to strangle the taller yet younger boy in front of him, but he settled for a deadpanned expression, "You really have no fucking idea, don't you? He's fucking in love with you. It's so damn sickening if it wasn't so bloody adorable."

"You don't know that," Yamamoto murmured.

Kazuo groaned and face palmed then sighed and stayed quiet.

It was silent between the two friends, but Kazuo had a plan. It's a really stupid plan, but there's a slim chance it might work.

"We're still going to watch movies later, right? That foreign movie, Warm Bodies. You know, I've been waiting to watch that movie for days."

"Of course, I want to watch the movie too, y'know."

"Is it okay if I invite Dino? I mean he arrived like a couple days ago from Italy and he doesn't really have anything to do so this will relieve his boredom," Kazuo explained.

Yamamoto scoffed, "You just wanted Dino to come because you like him."

Kazuo turned scarlet, "I do not!" he denied his feelings for the older man.

"That's not what your face says," Yamamoto snickered and it became a full blown laugh when he saw his friend's face turned a deeper shade, "I don't mind, but I really don't feel like being the third wheel when you both hooked up," he said seriously.

"I will never. Even if I was in a relationship and I invited you to tag along, I would never ignore you. Bros before hoes or beaus. Yeah, that's weird," Kazuo crinkled his nose before straightening up, "so meet you there?"

"Yeah," Yamamoto said distractedly.

Kazuo sighed, "C'mon lover boy. Stop staring. We got to go," the blue-eyed teen dragged the love sick boy up and walked towards the changing room since PE just finished.

**Movies**

Yamamoto was waiting patiently for Kazuo, but he's a bit worried since the movie is about to start in ten minutes. He already bought his ticket, but Dino hasn't…

Did I mention Dino have arrived as well? Well, he did.

Anyways, two of them are waiting for Kazuo to arrive and knowing him he might also buy popcorn and drinks and he hasn't bought his ticket either. Suddenly, both of their phones beeped almost at the same time.

Dino finished reading his first, "He said that we should go ahead and he'll catch up."

"Same here."

"You go save us a spot, I'll wait for him. I haven't bought my ticket anyways," Dino ushered him inside.

"Are you sure? I mean I could wait with you or wait for him instead," Yamamoto stared at the blond boss unsurely.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go."

Dino waited for few more minutes before finally deciding to get in line to buy both of their tickets. When there was only five minutes left, Kazuo ran in the theatre looking wildly around for any signs of his friends. Kazuo soon spotted him and started to him.

"Sorry for being late. My mom decided to cook 45 minutes before the showtime and unfortunately the food that she chose to cook takes at least half an hour and the ride here takes at least 5-10 minutes," Kazuo huffed in irritation and took a glance at his watch, "shit, can you buy my ticket for me?" he handed Dino his payment, "I'm gonna buy food. Want anything?"

"Anything is fine," Dino answered flashing a charming smile towards the younger teen that is currently holds his affections, but doesn't want to confess because he's afraid of the rejection coming out of Kazuo's mouth. But flirting wouldn't hurt once in a while.

Kazuo blushed lightly at the smile before rushing towards the concession stand. Fortunately, the line is short so he bought their popcorn and their drinks almost instantly. When he turned back, Dino already got their tickets.

"The movie just started a minute ago. Good thing it's only the previews," Dino commented as they both speed walked to the clerk to check their tickets and into the cinemas.

"Yeah, lucky us."

When they neared the door of the movie room for the film Warm Bodies, it swung open with Yamamoto behind it. He visibly relaxed when he saw the duo, "The movie just started and I saved you guys seats, but," he paused as he looked at Kazuo who was grinning cheekily as a glint of mischief sparkled in his blue eyes, "a certain someone is there too. Care to explain why Tsuna is here."

Kazuo continued smirking as they walked inside the dark room, across to the other side, up the stairs, and finally at the seats where a certain brown-haired boss is sitting on next to three unoccupied seats who by the way sent them a sweet smile, "I have no clue," he shrugged and took his seat and redirect his gaze to the screen with Dino by his left and Yamamoto to his right who was next to his ex.

_"Well, this will surely be interesting,"_ Kazuo looked at the ex-couple to his right, "_if this stupid plan worked, I AM going to laugh my ass off, but it will be the best for the both of them," _he chuckled softly at the thought.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

***-I actually do have a friend that can run like this. We call him a freak because of it, but he never really mind. He just laughs and smiles**

**Me: This story is based on what recently happen to my friend, Rochell. She broke up with her longtime boyfriend 'cause she started to like someone else. Then her ex keeps trying to get her back and when finally, I invited her to watch the movie, Warm Bodies, with my other friend, Ruby; Ryan, the ex, finds out and goes to the movies the same day and time we're going. When I arrived late 'cause my dad was cooking(sound familiar?) for my mom, Rochell saved us seats and blah blah blah. Ruby and I found out that, they were back together and it's safe to say that we kept glancing at them 'cause they are such a cute couple, cuddling together throughout the movie. So this story actually happened to me, but of course I modified it.**


	12. Valentine's Day Drama

**Me: …I don't want to grow up. I want to stay young forever. No stress about the future stuff, but we all know that is impossible…but I just can't help, but wished that I can. EHH, enough of my ramblings. Let's start~**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Do not own**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

"Smell that?"

"What? I don't smell anything."

"Exactly," Kazuo nodded in satisfaction, "I don't smell anything or feel anything special. Hell, there's nothing special going in the air except for. . ."

"What?!"

"Valentine's Day! Jesus, why is everyone so excited about it? I mean it's no use in junior high or for people our age. Valentine's Day is so overrated," Kazuo told them with his blue eyes flashing irritably.

"What do you have against Valentine's Day?" Tsuna asked his sempai and friend.

Kazuo turned to him, "Nothing. It's just irritating that everyone is making a big deal about it."

"Do you believe in love?" Yamamoto asked as his eyes took on a calculating glint as he observed his sempai's movements.

Everyone turned towards their more secretive friend, curios at his answer.

Kazuo looked startled at the question and raised a brow when they all turned to him, "And why would you ask such a thing?"

"Will you just answer it please?" Chrome pleaded.

Kazuo laughed, "And what if I don't want to?" a teasing smirk appeared in his handsome features.

They blushed when they saw the expression and Kazuo laughed even more when he spotted their faint blushes.

"Well, if you must know," Kazuo took on a more somber expression, "Hibari broke up with me on Valentine's Day and it really tore me apart. He was my first love and I really thought we were going to last long, but I was wrong. So my answer is no. I don't believe in love."

A tonfa went flying by his face and he barely dodged it, "Kyo-chan!"

"Stop calling me that insufferable nickname, omnivore," Hibari growled as he appeared on the roof where Kazuo and the others were, "and stop making up stories about you and I dating."

Kazuo pouted, "Mou, you are such a spoil sport. I was just joking around, but I am serious though kiddies. I really don't believe in love. I used to, but not anymore."

"What? Why?" Enma suddenly asked.

Kazuo shrugged and plopped down next to Gokudera and stared at the clear, blue sky. He spotted a few clouds drifting though, "I don't know. When I was a little kid, I always see couples in love with each other no matter what age they are or gender, but now. . ." he paused seeming to think of the right words, "Now, it's different. They cheat or abuse or just using each other. I'm kinda sick of it. I mean look at my parents. I used to remember they used to be so in love with each other. They kiss, hug even sleep in the same bed! I was so proud that I was born in a family that is so full of love then shit happens and now, they are on the verge of annulling their marriage. I don't think I'm ready for it nor my brother," he admitted softly. His voice was cracking a bit at his confession.

Tsuna, who was on the other side of Kazuo, offered him a one-armed hug, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Kazuo chuckled weakly before shaking his head, "It's alright. It's inevitable. Anyway, I heard from a couple of Hibari's fan girls, there's a Valentine's Dance coming up, is it true?" Kazuo turned to his friends and smirked a bit when he saw his childhood friend looked annoyed for a moment when he heard about his fan club.

Kyoko's and Chrome's eyes lit up at that, "There is. Chrome-chan and I are one of the people who are in the planning committee," Kyoko giggled.

"There is actually a dance? Well, that's a first. I've been here for three years and this is the first time I've heard about a dance on Valentine's Day. Laaaammme~" he sang.

"It's not."

"Uh, yeah, it is. I've gone to all of the dances and all of them are boring. Makes me regret of wasting a night away and my money for the ticket."

"Well, we'll make sure this one won't be so will you please go," Kyoko begged as the two girls turned to the third year with puppy dog eyes.

Kazuo tried to resist. Really, he did, but he can't win against those faces, "Fine," he huffed.

The two girls cheered, "Yay!"

"But I need a date to this stupid dance," Kazuo sent a flirtatious glance and smile to Tsuna, "be my date, Vongola?"

Hibari who was watching the exchange felt a pang on his chest when he heard the question aimed at the brown-haired boss and frowned.

Tsuna's eyes widened and screamed, "HIIIEEEEEE! WHAT?!" the whole school probably have heard him.

Kazuo burst out laughing, "Hahahaha! I'm kidding. I'm kidding, Tsuna. I was just joking. I know you already have a date to this dance," he sent a sly look towards Enma—whereas the clumsy, shy boss blushed, "I just wanna see your reaction and let me tell you, it was priceless," he chuckled once more before standing up.

"Do you need a date?" Kyoko asked, "I mean I can ask Hana to accompany you."

"Nah, it's fine. Ryohei likes Hana and Hana likes him back, I really don't want to ruin their chances of being together. So let's see, Kyoko and Chrome, Takeshi and Gokudera, Enma and Tsuna, damn am I the only one who's going to be single?" Kazuo muttered then slowly turned to Hibari, "Will you be my date, Kyoya?"

Hibari was shocked. His heart wanted to scream out yes as his answer, but being the cold ass he is he said, "No. I'm not going to that idiotic dance. It's a waste of my time."

"C'mon please. I really don't want to end up dateless," Kazuo pleaded with his hands together, "even just as friends. Please Kyoya."

Hibari wanted to say yes, he really did, but something is stopping him, "No and even if I am going I rather go alone than go with you," he told him coldly and it made his heart twinge in regret when he saw the hurt that crossed Kazuo's face, but it was easily wiped off by an easy going expression.

"I knew you would say that," he laughed in a carefree manner and flashed him a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. The way he's acting right now is fake, all fake and Hibari knows that.

"Ah, I better go. I promised Ayumi that I'll help her in with her homework," Kazuo told them then ready to walk away, "See ya at the dance tonight," he waved.

Hibari watched him and wanted to stop him, but his feet are firmly planted on the ground. It wasn't much later till he moved and followed him to the library where he knew beforehand where the two teens would be, but he didn't expected the scene that met his eyes.

It was that girl, Ayumi and Kazuo hugging on the ground in a position that suggests that something is going on between the two. It was an unexpected scene, but he also wasn't expecting the heartbroken feeling when he saw it. So he did what his mind, heart, and body telling him to: Turn around and run.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: I am definitely sure there will be a part 2 and maybe part 3 so keep on waiting on the next part. I was supposed to post this on V-day, but since I was stumped with homework and got lazy, I didn't it finish in time *sweatdrops* sorry.**


	13. Valentine's Day Drama II

**Me: So this is the part two for the supposedly Valentine's Day chapter…I just realized that there would be a lot of Hibari/Kazuo pairings in this story as a whole, but I really can't help it since it's my OTP.**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

When Kazuo was out of sight from the others, he immediately ran. He knew that Hibari wouldn't return his feelings and even though he played it cool and that it didn't bother him, but in reality it did. When his bestfriend said that he'd rather go dateless than go with him, it hurt a lot. He expected it, but he wasn't ready for the feeling of rejection. He thought he could handle it, but clearly he couldn't.

Tears started to pool his eyes and he doesn't want anyone to see him in this state so he covered his face with his arm while dashing away to the library where he knew his best girl friend would be. He avoided the body of students who were in his way and for the people who greeted him, he just ignored them.

Ayumi looked up from the book shelf when the library doors opened and then a body collided with her back as long, toned and lean arms wrapped around her slim waist and the body shook violently while she hears soft sobs emitting from the person who's hugging her. She turned her head to the side and saw blue-black hair while the face is buried to her neck; she felt warm droplets of water on her skin as it seeped through her clothes.

"Kazuo? What happened? Why are you crying? Are you okay? Oh, who am I kidding? You're crying so of course you're not okay," she said more to herself and fully turned around and wrapped her arms around the distressed teen and rubbed his back to at least calm him down.

Kazuo buried his face to her neck even more, "He doesn't return my feelings. I know he isn't gay and I know he doesn't feel the same, but it still hurts," he cried as his tears started to slow down.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. Tell me what happened," Ayumi asked softly.

Kazuo hiccupped, "T-There's this V-Valentine's Dance to-tonight and I-I said that I d-don't have any date an-and then I-I asked him if h-he can accompany me e-even as j-just friends then he said h-he'd rather go da-dateless than g-go with m-me if he c-comes," his tears returned when he recalled what happened.

"That's terrible," Ayumi gasped and continued to comfort her best guy friend. They both slid down to the ground as she sat down between his outstretched legs while Kazuo tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer as he lean his back on a shelf near them and continued to cry in her neck; hiding his face from everybody who looks.

To an outsider's view, it may look like a lover's embrace and he's kissing her neck.

Few minutes later, Kazuo's sobs quietened down until it reduced into just sniffles, "Thank you, Ayumi."

"For what?"

"For just being a great friend and letting me cry in peace unlike my sister who's going to pester me the whole time."

"It was nothing."

"No, it wasn't. Thank you," Kazuo pulled away and placed a kiss on her forehead, "for being with me and for not judging me. Man, I sure look horrible right now and pretty pathetic right now," he chuckled weakly and wiped the tear tracks on his cheeks.

Ayumi grabbed his soft, but callous hands with her delicate ones, "It's okay for everyone to cry. It represents that even a tough, easy-going boy like you has emotions and that makes you human and I'm proud of it," she kissed both of his cheeks.

The two stood up and straightened their uniforms.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ayumi stared at him in worry.

Kazuo sent her a hesitant smile, "To be truthful, I don't think I will be for the next few weeks, but I'll pull through."

"Are you still going to the dance tonight?"

"I really don't want to, but I promised the girls I'll go so I guess, yeah."

"Do you want me to be your date for it?"

"Ayumi, I couldn't do that to you. Weren't you planning to ask Mochida for the dance since he's not an asshole anymore?"

"I can ask him another time. I want to be there for my best friend," she stated proudly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**The Dance**

"Where is he?" Tsuna asked in general. All of them are here already, but Kazuo haven't arrived yet. Even Hibari decided to come.

The boys are all wearing casual clothes, but they look presentable enough to be in the dance. Like jeans, converse/Vans, a shirt and a jacket or a hoodie.

"He promised," Kyoko pouted.

The girls though looked a bit fancier with their dresses, flats/heels, hair and makeup. Of course their dresses weren't gowns or the formal ones. It's those sun dresses that reach their knees.

"And I don't go back on my word," someone spoke from behind.

They all turned and saw Kazuo wearing black skinny jeans with chains dangling on the side. His black skull shirt fits him like a glove around the chest since they can the lining of his muscles, but it's all loose down. Over his shirt was an unbuttoned white jean-jacket with silver stitches and linings and for his footwear were blue and black Vans.

By his side was Ayumi who was wearing a light green spaghetti strap knee-length dress that looked good on her. Her feet adorned a green Moda Spana Helois wedge sandal that gave her a boost since her date is 5'8 against her original 5'3 stature. She put her curly hair into a bun with two stray locks to frame her face and was curled.

"I know I'm gorgeous and have a great body, but you don't need to stare," Kazuo teased.

"We're not staring," Gokudera retorted.

Kazuo rolled his eyes before wrapping an arm around Ayumi, "You're in denial. Anyways, meet Ayumi. My date for tonight and a very great friend of mine, she's really sweet and I'm really lucky to meet her."

"Ohayo minna-san. Kazuo talks about you a lot especially—mmph," Ayumi was cut off by Kazuo covering her mouth.

Kazuo sent her a look before whisking her away, "Shall we dance, milady?"

Ayumi rolled her eyes before smiling at him, "I thought you'd never ask," she sent a sweet smile and a small wave to others before Kazuo moving her to the dance floor as a slow song comes on.

The Guardians and their dates blinked at the exchange as Hibari glares at the girl who's within Kazuo's arms.

Jealousy bubbles in Hibari as he stared at the couple. _He _wants Kazuo's arms around him. _He _wants Kazuo to look at him the way he looks at Ayumi. _He _wants to make him laugh and make his whole face light up the way Ayumi does. _He _wants his arms around Kazuo's neck, not Ayumi's and finally _he _wants to be the one in Ayumi's place, not her.

"You okay, Hibari?" Ryohei asked when he noticed his friend looking distracted.

Hibari seems to snapped out of his trance and grunted in acknowledgement, "Hn, I'm fine."

Ryohei looked at where he was staring earlier and it turns out to be the couple, "They look great together, don't they?" he airily commented.

Hibari clenched his fists and gritted his teeth while he stayed silent.

Ryohei glanced at him by the corner of his eyes and noticed his reaction, "You like Kazuo," he stated more than asked.

Hibari barely nodded and Ryohei took that as a 'yes'.

"I heard that he asked you to be his date then you rejected him. Why?"

"I don't know."

Ryohei pursed his lips together, "I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks nobody is watching. He's in love you."

"No, he doesn't. I saw him and Ayumi in the library hugging. He doesn't love me. He's straight and likes Ayumi."

"They're just friends, Hibari. He's in love with you, not her."

"And how do you know that?" Hibari asked him harshly.

Ryohei shrugged, "Because."

"Because what?"

"Just because," Ryohei looked at him seriously, "Go talk to him when they are done dancing. I assure you that he loves you. Take a risk."

"Who are you and what have you done to Sasagawa?" Hibari stared at him with all seriousness.

Ryohei sweatdropped as his silver eyebrows twitches heavily, "OI! I'm helping you with your love life and this is what I get?!"

Hibari scoffed, "Whatever."

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: Now, I'm really sure this will have a part 3 *nods* Okay, sorry for all of the OOCness that's been happening, but I kind of need it for the, you know, theme.**


	14. Valentine's Day Drama III

**Me: I wasn't expecting the reviews after I posted those three chapters…Wow just wow is all I can say. Thanks for all the reviews *smiles***

**Alyssa: Long time no see people! *waves***

**Me: Welcome back, Sebastian…Huh, that's weird.**

**Alyssa: What's weird? Besides us of course.**

**Me: Quiet…it's too quiet. No yelling, curses, crashes, explosions, or crying. Na da…hmmm, let's go investigate *grabs Alyssa's hand and enter my muses' room***

**Alyssa: But what if we die?**

**Me: Oh, hush you. They can't touch us unless they want to be embarrassed.**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

The song came into a stop and the couples separated. Ayumi and Kazuo talked in hushed tones before going into two different ways. Ayumi to her friends while Kazuo to the refreshments table.

Ryohei nudged Hibari to the side and gestured to Kazuo with his head, "Now's your chance, go."

Hibari was slightly hesitant, but moved forward. When he was behind Kazuo, he cleared his throat, "Kazuo?"

Kazuo perked up at his name and turned around and was surprised to see Hibari in front of him. His heart thudded loudly against his chest and he hoped to Kami that Hibari won't hear it, "Kyoya? Can I help you in something?"

"Can we, like, talk?" Hibari said slowly; totally acting out of character of him that he mentally cursed himself.

Kazuo blinked, "Uh, sure. What do you want to talk about?" he looked straight down Hibari's grey-blue eyes(Hibari's 5'6 and Kazuo's 5'8 in this story) and smiled even though he felt completely the opposite inside.

"I don't want to talk about it here. I want it to be in private."

"Sure. How about the roof? That okay?" Kazuo asked and Hibari confirmed it with a nod, "okay then, just let me tell Ayumi that I'll be gone for a while," he noticed that Hibari's fist clenched when he mentioned Ayumi. _What's up with him?_

"Hey, Ayumi," Kazuo walked over to the group of girls with his bestfriend by his side, "I'm going outside for a while since Kyoya wants to talk to me in private."

Ayumi looked between the two and a knowing glint appeared in her eyes, "That's alright. Just don't have too much fun, okay?"

Kazuo and Hibari became flustered at the implications in her words and turned away briskly to go up the roof leaving a giggling Ayumi in their wake.

"She's really becoming a pervert," Kazuo mumbled before opening the doors and being the gentleman he is, he let Hibari come out first before he followed out to the roof. They both leaned against the railings and looked at the sight before them, "So what do want to talk about?"

"What are you to Ayumi?"

"A friend."

"Nothing more?"

"Of course, there's nothing more. She's my best girl friend ever since I was a kid. We're practically siblings by now," Kazuo shot Hibari a confused look. _Why is he asking these kinds of questions?_

Hibari gritted his teeth, "That's not what I saw in the library."

"What are you talking about?" Okay, Kazuo's really confused right now.

Something in Hibari snapped, "Don't lie to me. I saw you both in the library. Hugging! She was between your legs and your arms were around her waist. Even your face was buried in her neck then she's your date in this dance! I don't think that's what 'friends' do unless you guys are dating."

"I wasn't doing anything inappropriate to her. She was just comforting me that's all!" Kazuo replied in a loud voice as well.

"From what?" Hibari sneered.

Kazuo looked taken back and moved one step back, "N-None of your business, Hibari," he retorted coldly.

Hibari's eyes widened a bit when he heard the icy tone and the way Kazuo called him. It always has been Kyoya or some nickname, but never Hibari. He took a step forward to the younger, but taller teen, "And why is it not my business? I thought we were bestfriends!"

"We are, but I just can't tell you!"

"Why the hell not?! We are supposed to tell everything to each other!" Hibari told him angrily.

"Don't you think I know that?! I want to tell you, but I know 100% sure that it will ruin our friendship and I don't want that!"

Hibari pursed his lips together for a moment, "I promised you that it won't."

"And how are you so sure that it won't?" Kazuo's words were dripping with sarcasm, "Besides you wouldn't understand," he told him harshly.

Hibari took another step towards him until they were only a couple inches apart, "Try me."

Kazuo shook his head and took a step back to further distance himself, "I don't want to," that's what he only said before turning around to go back at the dance if it wasn't for the older teen grabbing his arm.

"Kazuo, please tell me," Hibari barely begs, but he's desperate to know what's been bugging his bestfriend and crush.

Kazuo froze at the contact, "Do you really want to know?" he whispered.

Hibari bit his lips and nodded his head, "Yes."

Kazuo turned around and Hibari was a bit surprised that he has tears welling up by the corner of his eyes, "I'm in love with you," Kazuo finally admitted as he shook the hand holding off of his arm.

"What?" Hibari was shocked.

Kazuo laughed humorlessly, "I'm in love with you. Have been for years. Ever since I was in 5th grade and you were in 6th. The day you saved me from that bridge. Remember that? That was the day I realized I am fucking in love with my bestfriend."

"Yo-You can't be in love with me," Hibari shook his head in denial. This is not happening. This is not happening. Kazuo didn't confess his love to him and this is all just a dream; a wonderful and beautiful dream that he doesn't want to end.

Kazuo continued to chuckle, "Oh, but I am. Four years. Four bloody years, I was in love with you and still am. Do you think I want that? To be in love with your bestfriend? Your _male _bestfriend? I certainly don't, but you can't choose who you fall in love with. Trust me if I did I would be in love with Ayumi or some other girl not a _boy_."

"What's so bad being gay? Being in love with a guy? With me?" Hibari frowned as he tries to stop the pain in his heart when he heard Kazuo's words.

"There's nothing wrong being gay. I'm not a homophobe like most people are. I'm open-minded like my family members and my friends. What's wrong is that I know my love would always be unrequited."

"What are you talking about now, Kazuo?"

"God, you are so dense! What you said to me earlier during lunch hurt, Hibari! You said you'd rather go alone than be my date on this stupid dance! That fucking hurts so damn much! That's why I was crying! Why I was in the library and why I was hugging Ayumi because I was heartbroken! I always knew that my feelings wouldn't be returned, but it still hurts!" Kazuo yelled while his tears finally streamed down his cheeks.

"Kazuo—" Hibari was about to rebut his statement if it wasn't for Kazuo cutting him off.

"Kyoya, no, Hibari stop," Kazuo's voice was filled with sadness and regret, "Just stop please. I don't want to hear anything from you, I'm already hurt as it is, don't make it any worse," he wiped the flowing tears away.

"Kazuo, listen to me," Hibari tried, but stopped when Kazuo's teary eyes met with his.

"Hibari, I'm done listening," Kazuo said softly, "I'm sorry, but we should spend time away from each other for the moment until we resolve all of this."

Hibari was terrified when he heard this, "Don't do this, Kazuo. Please just listen to what I have to say."

"I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because the more I'm with you, the deeper I fall and I'm scared that no one's going to be there to catch me. I gotta go. See ya around Hibari," he waved goodbye before turning on his heel and running away from Hibari.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: That would be the ending scene and the end of the Valentine's Day Drama trilogy. Did you like it? I hope you guys did. I really like this plot 'cause well it's full of drama. I really like the ending too *smiles***

**Alyssa: Stop being a sadistic bitch *looks up from her iPod***

**Me: What the hell are you talking about? *scowls***

**Alyssa: You know damn well what I'm talking about *glares***

**Me: Why do my friends likes to ruin my fun?**

**Alyssa: Dominique**

**Me: …Fine, fine.**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

"Kazuo! Wait! Don't go!" Hibari made a mistake of once letting him go and he's not going to do it again. He ran after him. Down the stairs, through the hallways and finally to the gym where the dance was held. He blindly searched for him through the sea of students.

Hibari spotted him leaning by the wall, near the corner, watching their friends with their dates dancing in the dance floor with a soft smile painted on his lips. He was also watching Ayumi dancing with that boy, Mochida. His eyes were a bit red from cryiing, but other than that he looks the same and so Hibari made a split-decision to go over there and confess as well.

"Kazuo," Hibari called out and said person snapped his head towards him.

Kazuo groaned inaudibly, "Hibari, not now. I thought we already had an agreement to stay away from each other for the meanwhile."

Hibari smirked, "I never said I agreed."

Kazuo realized this and turned away with a faint blush powdering his cheeks.

Hibari took another step and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to the dance floor, but away from the crowd.

"What are you doing?" Kazuo was staring at Hibari in bewilderment and incredulously.

"I have no idea," Hibari admitted and wounds his arms around Kazuo's neck—who stiffened at the action, "relax Kazuo, it's only me."

"That's the main reason I can't relax," Kazuo hissed as Hibari rolled his eyes. Kazuo reluctantly put his hands on Hibari's waist, "why are you doing this? If this is some pity gesture or something, I don't want it."

"This is not some pity gesture, Kazuo," Hibari stated calmly despite that his heart is beating 100 mph.

"Then what is it?"

"Do you mind if I try something?"

"You didn't answer my quest—" it was Kazuo's turn to be cut off.

Hibari pulled Kazuo down gently and pressed his lips against him lightly. The pressure was hard enough to shut Kazuo up and the way Kazuo froze and his eyes grew, he didn't expect the kiss from him. The prefect pulled away from the 3rd year as his eyes opened from being closed shut during their kiss. He searched Kazuo's face for any emotions or anything at all.

For Kazuo, the kiss…the kiss wasn't what he imagined. It was better. Those sparks that people say when they kissed their loved one, it was there only better and more magical. Butterflies erupted in his stomach while his heart pounds against his chest. His mind is in a jumble, a complete mess.

"W-Why'd you kiss me?" Kazuo finally asked when he found his voice.

"Actions speak louder than words," Hibari explained, "you didn't let me talk earlier and I wanted to tell you that I love you too," he smiled up at him.

"You do?"

Hibari leaned up again and pecked his lips, "Does that answer your question?"

Kazuo let out a grin and a soft chuckle before leaning down, "I guess so," he bit his lips then look up to stare at his eyes. He glanced at Hibari's lips as he licked his lips nervously and glance up again.

Hibari, frustrated that he's not kissing him yet, impatiently pulled him down again to meet his lips, "You shouldn't tease me," he said after momentarily breaking away then attaching his lips again with Kazuo.

Kazuo smirked into the kiss before pulling away; he chuckled when Hibari groaned when the kiss was cut off short. The taller boy connected their foreheads together, tightened his grip on Hibari, and looked straight at his eyes, "Do you really mean it?"

Hibari nodded, "Yes, I do," his sincerity to his words almost made Kazuo cry in joy, "so will you be my boyfriend?"

Kazuo's lips curled into a smile, "I would love to," he answered before capturing Hibari's lips and as their lips move in sync with each other and their attention is solely on one another they didn't notice one pair of brown and one pair of grey eyes watching them in happiness. They were truly glad that Hibari and Kazuo are finally together after some misunderstandings and they believe that they will last long maybe even forever.

When the new couple pulled away, Ayumi and Ryohei saw the look of adoration and love passing in between them, _"No, definitely forever," _they thought and smiled before putting their attention back to their dance partners.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: Yes, that's the real ending of the trilogy. Did I give anyone a scare? 'Cause if I did, I'm sorry. I really can't help doing that.**

**Alyssa: You're just like Reborn**

**Me: Reborn is worse than me just letting you know. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading *smiles* oh and sorry for the OOCness**


	15. Some Promises are Meant to be Broken

**Dom: I really need to stop writing and do my homework**

**Alyssa: Did you do your homework?**

**Dom: Psh, of course not. You've known me since seventh grade and you still expect me to do my homework**

**Alyssa: We always wonder how the hell do you still have 4.0 every quarter**

**Dom: 'Cause I'm just that awesome**

**Alyssa: You do know Rochell's gonna kill you right?**

**Dom: Shit, I forgot about her *runs away and start doing homework***

**Alyssa: Sorry about Dominique, she's just too lazy to do her schoolwork half of the time. Anyways, since she's busy, I guess I'm in charge of this chapter and DOMINIQUE, YOU BETTER NOT HAVE YOUR TABLET WITH YOU TO READ SOME FANFICS ONLINE!**

**Dom: Screw you, Sebastian! *grumbles then listen to music while doing homework***

**Alyssa: Enjoy *smiles***

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

"What do you suggest we do?" Reborn turned to the now 16-year-old Tsuna.

The young boss looked skeptically at the blueprints presented on the screen, "I can see there's an opening right there," he pointed at the spot, "we can send someone to infiltrate the place through there and from then on they can probably take it down from the inside while we work on the outside."

"But Juudaime, the enemies are well aware that they have openings all around their hideout and they usually patrol. If our spy got caught, we'll lose another life," Gokudera stated.

"I know that, Gokudera-kun, but what choice do we have? If we don't eliminate this Family sooner, we'll lose even more lives in the future. Either way there is death and you know that I want to avoid it as much as possible, but this time it's inevitable," Tsuna reasoned.

The other Guardians and allies sighed. He's right. No matter what they choose, a life or lives would be sacrificed.

Dino spoke up to at least lighten the tension, "So who are we going to send?"

"I can go," Mukuro volunteered.

"Or I can," Hibari added.

Before anymore suggestions can be heard, one voice stood out, "Or you kids can stay and I will."

"We're not kids, Kazuo. We're 17 and 18 year olds and we can take care of ourselves," Mukuro turned to the 20-year-old man standing by the door.

"Look, you guys are the Vongola Guardians, you're way more important than me. Yes, you can take care of yourselves, but our enemies now are in a whole new different level. I think it was proven a fact when they kicked both of your asses AND Tsuna. If I die, it wouldn't matter," Kazuo shrugged.

"Yes, it would!" Yamamoto protested, "You're our friend and family if you die we would be devastated," he added as many, no, all agreed at his statement.

Kazuo arched a brow as an amused expression appeared on his face, "I didn't know I was cared by many so much," he chuckled, "do you hear yourself? You keep saying 'if'. IF I die not I WILL die. Don't worry, I'm not going to die."

"I didn't say you're the person going," Tsuna stood up from his seat.

"Yes, you did."

"When did I say you're going?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yes. You just did."

"Bastard," Tsuna said when he realized Kazuo tricked him.

Kazuo winked at him, "Don't worry for my well-being, I'll try to be fine," he walked over the shorter teen, "you should worry about your OTHER Family members. Don't focus on me. I'll do my job and you do yours," he ruffled Tsuna's fluffy hair before turning on his heel and exiting the room.

"Kazuo, wait," Tsuna called out before the man can completely leave the room

"Hmmm?" Kazuo hummed and stopped in his tracks as he turned his head to the side slightly.

"Promise us you won't die."

Kazuo groaned, "Tsuna. You know I don't make those kinds of promises."

"Please. Promise us you won't die on this mission."

Kazuo turned around and saw all the occupants looking at him expectantly; he released an annoyed sigh, "I promise. Now, excuse me I need to see Shouichi and Spanner so they can hook me up," he waved good bye; not caring that he wasn't properly excused.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

Reborn knocked on the door despite it being wide open, "Can I come in?"

Three heads snapped to him, "You're always welcome to come in, Reborn-san," Shouichi told him as he fixed the mini-camera attached to Kazuo's blazer while Spanner fixes an earpiece in his ear.

"Okay, just a bit more," Shouichi mumbled as he adjusted the camera.

Spanner pulled away from Kazuo then took out a headphone with a small microphone, "Hello? Hello? Kazuo can you hear my voice through the piece?" he spoke to the microphone.

"Um, barely," Kazuo tapped the earpiece gently.

Spanner nodded and went over to him to fix the piece again, "How about now?" he asked again when he was done.

"Better."

Reborn was just watching the two preparing Kazuo on his mission, "Would the two of you boys leave us alone, please? I need to talk to Kazuo in private."

The two teens nodded and when they left Reborn turned to see Kazuo looking at him curiously.

"What do you want, Reborn?"

"You lied."

"About what?"

"About coming back."

Kazuo sighed and kneeled down to the pre-teen's height or at least close too since he's pretty tall as a pre-teen. Reborn's growing at a fast rate ever since the curse was broken. In physical age, he looks about 12 or 13, but mentally he's a full grown man, "Reborn, you know too well that this kind of mission is dangerous."

"If I can come back from a mission which is impossible to finished unscathed, you can too," Reborn stomped his feet childishly.

Kazuo chuckled and tapped Reborn's nose playfully, "That's because you're the greatest hitman in the world and an Arcobaleno," he started tying his tie, but Reborn slapped his hands away when he noticed he's doing it wrong.

"Promise me," Reborn demanded when he was done doing Kazuo's tie.

"I can't," Kazuo murmured softly and quickly pulled the child for a hug when the raven-haired tutor started shaking, "I'm sorry. I can't make any promises," he planted a brotherly kiss on Reborn's head before standing up, "please don't tell the others. When they find out, Tsuna's going to make me stay. What I'm doing is for the best, remember that."

Reborn watched him go and wiped the stray tears that fell down his cheeks, "I'll miss you, Kazuo-nii."

Yes, you heard right. Reborn called the younger man 'big brother' because for the past couple years, he's been helping him adjust growing up all over again and he appreciated it.

"I'll miss you too."

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

_CRASH_

_BOOM_

"Kazuo, are you okay?" Tsuna asked worriedly as he dodged a punch and retaliated with a kick to the gut and a punch to the face to his opponent, "Kazuo!" he yelled to his headphones.

"I'm fine," Kazuo grunted from the other line, "Son of a—" he was cut off for a moment as all the allies connected to him heard fighting sounds and the people watching from the camera in a room with a monitor winced when they saw the violent scene, "As I was saying I'm fine."

"Kazuo, we're just waiting on your signal," Shouichi told him, but for everyone to hear.

"Of course. I'm almost ther—fuck!" there was an explosion then a groan, "Fucking shit, that hurts like a bitch," Kazuo hissed.

"What happened?" Yamamoto asked as he and his team which consisted of Gokudera and Chrome stopped by the entrance.

"Those bastards have been planting bombs in every room and if they aren't, they are ambushing me. This mission became a lot harder," Kazuo laughed.

"Do you really find the idea of dying amusing?" Mukuro asked out of the blue.

"Of course not. Well, kind of," Kazuo admitted sheepishly

Mukuro shook his head, "We don't so you better come back in one piece."

"Does being dead counts? I mean I will still be in one piece," Kazuo said thoughtfully.

Hibari chose this time to speak as well, "Stop joking around!"

"Sorry. Sorry, I couldn't help it. I need to let it all out before I go," Kazuo chuckled in a carefree manner.

The others panicked hearing this, "W-What are you talking about, Kazuo-kun? I m-mean you're coming back right?" Byakuran almost whimpered.

"Y-Yeah, stop messing around," Dino added.

"You know too well death is a serious thing," Kazuo's tone was implying that he meant it, "and I'm only doing this so my death wouldn't be too depressing," he finished with a smile though they can't see it they can practically hear it from his voice.

"You promised!" Tsuna shouted and they all cringed at the loudness when they heard it through their earpiece.

"Some promises are meant to be broken and this is one of them," he explained simply, "sorry for lying to you."

"D-Did you know you w-were going to d-die?" Enma asked sadly as all of them were in the verge of tears.

"I didn't know, but I had a feeling that I'm not coming back once I volunteered. Well, what do you know? A bomb. A ticking bomb," Kazuo stopped in his tracks as some people saw the scene, "Leave. Get away from the base."

"We're EXTREMELY not leaving you!" Ryohei disagreed and they all raced towards inside the base in different routes; trying to get there in time, but deep down in their hearts they knew they wouldn't make it.

"We only have less than 45 seconds left. You have to leave," pure determination was set in Kazuo's voice while fighting some goons who stayed because of their loyalty to their Boss, "the only good thing about this is that this will wipe out the majority of the Family."

30 seconds.

"I'm sorry I lied to you and for breaking my promise. Tell my family I love them and I'm sorry."

"S-Stop, Kazuo-nii," Chrome choked out.

20 seconds.

"I know you guys are crying right now," Kazuo took the camera from his blazer and pointed it at him and the people watching saw him. Silent tears streaming down his face, "Don't. I'm not worth it. Promise me you won't do anything reckless when I'm gone," he exited the room with the bomb inside; trying to distance himself from the bomb even though he's still going to die. He still wants to keep his promise to Mukuro to keep his body in one piece.

10 seconds.

"I love you guys. Don't forget about me. I'll miss you."

**5**

"I'm proud."

**4**

"I expect great things from you."

Hibari defeated his opponents with ease. Adrenaline coursing in his veins as he tries to reach the base in time with Mukuro by his side. For the first time in ever, the two work together with no remarks against each other.

**3**

"I'm glad I met you guys."

The others moved their legs faster.

**2**

"I'm honored to fight along side with you great people."

"No, please don't," Gokudera whispered.

"I'll always be in your hearts."

Before the bomb went off, Kazuo gave one last smile to the camera and. . .

**1**

All the transmission to Kazuo was cut off as a big explosion took place. The people who were near the entrance flew at the force as pieces of the base scattered around.

The people still in Vongola HQ watching burst out in tears. Some were sobbing loudly and some were just letting their tears fall silently.

Tsuna and the others got out of the rubble they were buried in.

"KAZUO!"Tsuna screamed, hoping endlessly that the older man will pop out of the rubble grinning like a Cheshire cat and tell them he's okay.

"Kazuo, stop messing around and come out!" Dino searched for any signs of the younger man, "PLEASE!"

Silence. It was all silent except for the fire still raging.

"No," Tsuna shook his head and dropped to his knees, gripping his head, "God no. Please, please come back. Please tell me this all just a nightmare," he pleaded to his Guardians and to his fellow Bosses.

They all shook their heads sadly and that was all the confirmation everyone needed. The dam breaks and salty tears started to fall to the ground.

Lambo who arrived moments later with Basil saw something shining along the pieces of junk. He gestured for the blond-haired teen to be let down and he did. Little Lambo ran towards it and picked it up. He ran to his older brother figure, "Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna stopped crying for a second to look at his youngest Guardian, "What is it?"

Lambo showed them the shining object in his hands and their breaths got caught in their throat, "Isn't this one of Kazuo-nii's necklace? Why isn't he wearing it? Where is he by the way?" he tilted his head to the side cutely.

Chrome kneeled down before him and stared at him straight in his innocent green eyes with her teary amethyst orbs, "K-Kazuo-nii…he's in a better place now."

"Well, can we visit him? He promised Lambo-san that he'll give him lots of candies after this mission."

"We can't right now, Lambo-kun. He'll be mad at us if we go to where he is right now," Chrome explained patiently.

Lambo scrunched his face together in confusion, "Then how are we going to return this then?" he pointed at the necklace.

Chrome pursed her lips together before taking the necklace and wound it around Lambo's neck and clasped the two ends together, "I don't think he'll mind if you keep it safe for him for a while," she managed to give him a small smile.

Lambo smiled too then took a look at everyone's faces, "Hey, why are you guys crying?" he wiped Chrome's tears away, "Kazuo-nii said we should always have a smile on our face even if we're feeling sad inside so smile," Lambo smiled really wide to prove his point.

The older people chuckled softly at the child's antics and looked up at the sky. Lambo's right. Kazuo wouldn't be too happy if he saw them all depressed and he's right too. He's always going to be in their hearts no matter what.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Alyssa: That's actually the ending scene. Dominique's serious this time, but she felt really bad so she did an Alternative Ending for the people who doesn't like that one.**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Alternative Ending**

_1 year later_

They never did found Kazuo's body. Perhaps it was lost or it was blown up to pieces, but they don't want to think about that idea. They also told his family and they were devastated to hear the news yet it seems like they were expecting it as well.

The Vongola Guardians along with few others walked into Kazuo's favorite restaurant when he was still alive. The hostess took them into their tables and they quietly followed and read the menus. They decided to go here to celebrate…well, not really celebrate, but it's Kazuo's death anniversary and they had a mutual agreement to eat here.

It was quite obvious to everyone that they are a melancholy group today…there's a black cloud hovering over them. I'm kidding, it's written all over their faces.

The more experience people heard footsteps coming into their way and they reckon it's going to be their server.

"Whoa, what a depressing group," a familiar voice wafted in the air and they all froze; it's just their minds playing tricks on them, letting them imagine that they are hearing Kazuo's voice, "you know usually when I serve a party like this there's supposed to be a lively air around them, but this…this is just sad."

They turned to the speaker and they stopped breathing as their eyes met with a pair of familiar metallic blue eyes. Their eyes drifted to his neck and saw his necklace that has his name engraved on it.

"Hi, the name's Kazuo and I will be your server for today," he offered them a sincere and kind smile, "what can I get for you?"

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Alyssa: Okay, that's the end. Basically, he survived though he doesn't remember them. He had amnesia 'cause of the explosion and was saved by someone. He knows his name because of his necklace, but other than that it's blank. Anyways, thank you! and sorry for the OOCness, I'm just typing what Dominique wrote in her notebook, she's sorry too**


	16. Extended Ver of Alt End of SPMB

**Dom: For our reviewer, Jessica, the answer would be yes. I can make a chapter of your request though I still need to think about a small plot to go with it, but it will come to me soon enough.**

**Alyssa: Aren't you going to tell more?**

**Dom: About what?**

**Alyssa: *grins* Your score in our recent Algebra test?**

**Dom: Fuck off, Sebastian. It's not my fault I don't get factoring polynomials. Stupid numbers and letters**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Note: This is like a sort of sequel of the Alternative Ending in Some Promises are Meant to be Broken. There was an idea that popped into my head when I woke up **

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

It was just a normal day for Kazuo. Taking the customer's orders and serving it to them afterwards. Though it was a surprise to all the staff that someone rented out the whole restaurant(it's a small restaurant, fairly big, but small) for something they do not know for lunch so they were forced to close it around that time. Then his boss suddenly thought it would be a good idea to be the party's server. Him, Kazuo. He's clearly insane.

"_That ass. He just wants to have revenge on me for ditching him on his double date," _Kazuo grumbled in his head, but he shook it off as he came towards their table.

"Hi, the names Kazuo and I'm your server for today," Kazuo gave them a kind and sincere smile, "what can I get for you?" yes, he gave them a smile, but the way they froze when they heard his voice and comment about how their group is depressed and the way their staring at him right now as if he just grew another head doesn't mean he's creeped out. He's veeerrrryyy creeped out, but for the sake of his job, his smile remained and unwavering.

"K-Kazuo?" a brown-haired teen around the age of 17 stuttered out his name.

Kazuo nodded slowly and uncertainly, "Yes, that's my name. Can I help you?"

A boy dressed in a cow suit with an afro—he estimated he's around 8 or 9—stood up from his seat and propelled himself on him and Kazuo couldn't do anything, but to catch the cow-child. He was very surprise when the boy started crying and when he looked up, all of the guests had tears in their eyes as well though he noted that some were hiding it, "Are you okay?" he glanced at the child in his arms.

"Kazuo, why are your customers crying? What did you do?" a pretty girl with fiery orange hair in pigtails and brilliant emerald eyes walked up next to him, "What did you say? Jesus, Kazuo sometimes you need to control your mouth."

Kazuo looked up to his friend and co-worker, "What? I didn't do a damn thing! Excuse for my language," he briefly turned to his guest before resuming his attention to the girl, "I just said my name, asked what they want and they all started crying. If I would've known this would happen I could've told Miroku that I won't be their server! Don't start pointing fingers, Ayame!"

Ayame raised her hands in defense, "Sorry, sorry. It's just that everyone knows that you have a knack of being a sassy bitch to some customers."

"Waaaait a second. A douche? Yes. An ass? Of course. Sassy? Sort of, but a bitch? No, no, no. That's a big fat no. That's you, not me."

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

"Possibly."

"Asshole."

"Heard than one before, sweetheart. Try another one," Kazuo had an arrogant smirk on his face, but it slipped when the child he's holding tugged him down, "hey, you okay, little one?" he asked softly and kneeled down to his level. His heart broke when the boy's innocent green orbs were filled with tears. Something in him is telling him to give him a hug and some sweets.

"T-They said you were d-dead, Kazuo-nii. I-I told him that y-you were still alive, but they were s-said that you died in the explosion," the child sniffled and buried his face again on the man's chest and sobbed.

The blue-eyed man drew his brows together in confusion. _What explosion? _He stood up with the child in his arms as Ayame leaned in closer to him.

"What is the kid talking about?" she whispered.

"I don't know, Little Red," he replied back in the same level of voice.

The brown-haired teen that uttered out his name earlier cleared his throat, "K-Kazuo, do…don't you remember us?" he asked hesitantly as he stared at him with hopeful eyes that Kazuo winced in guilt at what he was about to answer.

"Should I?"

From the way they flinched and deflated and got teary, he definitely knew it was the wrong answer. A pretty, but adorable teen with long, wavy purple hair and matching eyes walked over to him and took the child from him.

He, however, handed it to the teen reluctantly as an odd sense of protectiveness came over him when she tried to take the kid. The child didn't have the same plans as he clung onto his black vest, yelling out his protests, but soon enough the girl got him.

Kazuo spotted something shining around the cow-child's neck and saw a necklace with a silver cross attached to it. Suddenly, memories bombarded his mind. Blurry faces and muffled voices entered his vision and hearing. All of it went by too fast and his brain couldn't comprehend it enough resulting him to form a slight headache.

"Are you okay, Kazuo?" Ayame asked him with a worried frown.

Kazuo blinked out of the trance and gave her a weak smile, "Yeah, just tired. Anyways, can you cover for me for a minute? I told Lou that I'd call him during his lunch break which is now."

Ayame nodded, "Sure. Tell your boyfriend I said 'hi' and that he's hot."

Kazuo rolled his eyes at Ayame, "Fuck off, Red. He's off-limits."

It was Ayame's turn to roll her eyes at the older man's possessiveness, "Keep your claws in, Wolfie. I ain't stealing him from you. I have my Kouga to keep me entertain."

"TMI, dude. TMI. Um-sorry about the inconvenience," Kazuo bowed to the customers who were staring at him sadly even the cow child was when he finally grasped the concept that he's not the "Kazuo-nii" he's talking about, "Ayame can take over for me while I'm gone for the moment," he said before rushing off.

Kazuo ran outside through the backdoor, ignoring the staff's calls to him and his boss's as well. He sat down by the curb and gripped his head in frustration. These…these memories, those aren't his, well, he doesn't thinks so. Gah! This all confusing! What if—what if those memories are actually his? I mean, Nathan did say that when he found him a year ago near the forest with a lot of rubbish piled on and on and on there was also a fire which clearly means that there was an explosion that took place. What if—what if he was actually that "Kazuo-nii" they're talking about and he DID have an amnesia because of that accident…ugh, too many what if's question and it's hurting his brain.

"You know this is the first time I've ever seen you think this hard, Kazuo. I mean you are almost the best at everything that it's rare for you to be in a stump. So what are you thinking about?" a teen about 19 with windswept-platinum blonde hair and turquoise-blue eyes sat next to him.

Kazuo looked startled at the sudden intrusion in his "alone time", but he gave him a smile nonetheless, "Nothing, Nathan. It's just that…those people out there, they know me, or I think they do. And-and when I saw the necklace around that kid's neck…I don't know, memories started coming back. It all looks familiar," he said slowly as he absentmindedly fiddle with his necklace.

Nathan sat up straight and perked up, "Isn't that a good thing? What if they are actually part of your past?"

"And what if they aren't? Or what if they are the people who are out to kill me? I mean you just found me in a pile of walls and rocks. Bleeding, burnt, beaten, and unconscious by the forest with a sword in my hands, I think my position very suggests that I was running away from something or someone."

"So? Take a risk. What if they are your family? I mean you'd still have us, the Wolfes, to turn back to and Miroku and Sango, but what if they are your real family, Kazuo. You might not get a second chance."

"But I'm content on being with you guys. I don't want it any other way. Sure, it'd be cool to know what I was before I had amnesia and to be reunited with my previous family, but still…I have a new family and I'm happy…"

"C'mon dude," Nathan nudged him by the shoulders.

Kazuo relented and went back inside slowly, purposely stalling until Nathan had enough and pushed him resulting them in a stumbling and laughing mess inside the restaurant and the younger blushed at the attention that was currently being bestowed upon him and swiftly bolted in to the kitchen with the older man looking at him in bemusement before taking the drinks and going over the party's table with a smile, "Sorry about disappearing on you like that, but Louis can be sometimes a diva when I forget to call him," he lied easily through his teeth.

The brown-haired teen yet again smiled up at him—something in his mind is nagging him, his name is Tsuna, "That's alright."

"So do you need anything else?" Kazuo asked them as a whole.

"Not at the moment, but thank you for asking."

"Alright then. I'll be back with your food in a moment," he trailed off as he turned around and quickly caught a Chinese-girl and the cow-child by their collars. They were clearly going to jump him from behind, "and you two shouldn't sneak up on your superior and I just don't mean my age," he winked at them before handing them to the closest adults/teens which turned out to be the brown-haired teen and the black-haired teen with amber eyes, "anyways I'll be back with your food in a moment," he bowed with his head, curtly before leaving.

When he came back with the food, he noticed two teens were staring at him oddly and curiously, but he shrugged it off. However, the moment he turned around to get the rest of their orders, he heard slight whistling sounds coming towards him so before it actually hits him, he deftly caught the two projectiles aiming for him, "Knives? Really? What did I do?" he asked in general before throwing it back to the raven-haired teen with grey-blue eyes and the teen—younger than the former by at least a year—with a blue pineapple-hairstyle and hetochromatic eyes, one cerulean blue and the other red with the kanji for the number six.

The objects landed on the table before them, wedged deep down the wood of the table and sticking up.

Kazuo told them over his shoulders, "I know you're customers, but I don't appreciate it when people randomly attacks me whether it's taken to be as a joke or not," his tone polite, but clipped and there's a hint of annoyance within it.

He heard some harsh scolding behind his back, but that's not any of his business . He realized that the rest of the food isn't done yet so he sat down the bar stool, going over his schedule for the week when he saw the purple-haired teen in front of him, "Hi, your food's not done yet," he said bluntly yet apologetically.

She shook her head, "No, it's not that. I'm here to apologize what Hibari-san and Mukuro-san did to you as well as Lambo-kun's and I-pin-chan's actions."

"Oh," Kazuo responded lamely, "um, it's alright. I don't know what those two have against me, but for the kids, it's fine. I have a surrogate little brother around their age so I'm used to it," he sent her a small smile.

The girl smiled as well, "My name is Chrome," she stuck out a hand.

"Kazuo," they shook hands and Kazuo felt some of the memories rushing back except that one of the faces and voices were less blurry and muffled and when he took a closer look, he realized that it was Chrome and him; laughing and watching movies with snacks and drinks by their sides. There were also several more people in the room along with them, but their figures were too murky to see who they were. He shook it out and let go of her dainty hands.

Before they can continue their lovely conversation, a bell dinged, signaling their orders ready.

"I'll see you later, Kazuo-n-san," Chrome almost slipped out then she walked away to avoid Kazuo confused and scrutinizing stare.

"Here are your orders," Kazuo returned to the tables and put down their meals, "just yell out my name if you need anything else. Enjoy," another smile and a bow were sent then disappeared into the kitchen.

"So Kazuo-nii doesn't remember us?" Lambo asked sullenly.

I-pin took his hand and squeezed it, "I-pin can't say if things be okay, but it will soon," her Japanese is getting better every year.

"We just have to stay strong for him and hope that he'll regain his memories back," Tsuna patted the children's head, "we miss him and now that we know he's alive, we can be together again."

"MIGHT," Mukuro interjected, "we MIGHT be together again IF he remembers."

The table was then silent and only the clattering of utensils was heard throughout the room and some constant chatter that's been going on between the children. When they were finished eating, Dino went over the counter to pay personally instead of calling Kazuo to get their bill; besides he wants to talk to Kazuo personally.

"U-Uh, um, can I get the bill?" Dino was nervously fiddling with his finger. _Get a hold of yourself, Dino, it's just Kazuo. _

_Yeah, the same guy you were crushing on and exchange a few kisses a year back, _another part of him contradicted and snorted.

Kazuo blinked and looked up from the novel, Red Rider's Hood, he was reading. He sighed inaudibly and pouted a bit. _It was getting to the good part too._

"You do know that you could've just called me instead of walking all the way over here, right?" Kazuo arched a brow at the older man.

"Y-Yeah, but," Dino trailed off and looked down. A blush appeared in his cheeks when Kazuo's rich chuckles emanated in the air.

"You're really weird," Kazuo grinned at him, "but that's cool because I love eccentric people."

Dino blushed profusely and handed him his card and watched Kazuo swiped it on the register and touched the screen for a few times then the check came out. Kazuo handed him the bill and a pen as well as his card.

"Thank you," Kazuo thanked him when he signed the restaurant's copy.

"Do you know where the bathrooms are?"

"Yeah, go down the hall and you'll see the men's room at the left.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Dino," Kazuo unconsciously let his name roll out of his tongue and he slapped a hand to his mouth quickly when he heard it.

Dino froze on his tracks and turned slowly, "What did you call me?"

"I-I don't know," Kazuo's expression was a bit horrified and confused, "I-I'm sorry. I-I'm just gonna go," he entered the kitchen once again.

"H-He's starting to remember," Dino whispered before an eye-blinding grin broke out of his face and practically skipped towards the restrooms.

Kazuo poked his head out from the kitchen doors when he noticed that Dino already left and returned to his seat on the bar stool and started reading again.

There was some screeching of chairs and some scrambling, but he paid no heed since he's too engrossed in his novel. It wasn't until a tug on his pants that his attention was once again diverted.

"U-Um, Kazuo-nii, I mean, Kazuo-san?"

Kazuo looked down and saw the cow child looking at him sadly, but mixed with happiness, "Yes?"

Lambo fingered the necklace around his neck before reaching over the nape of his neck and unclasping it, "I want to give you this," he held it out for him to take.

"Why? From how you touch it so fondly, I am guessing it means a lot of sentimental value not only to you, but to the others as well."

"It is."

"Then why give it to me?"

"'Cause I just want to."

"Um, alright then," he slowly took it from him and once his fingers touched the silver cross, more unclear memories came rushing forth. His eyes took on a glaze form as if he was in a trance and stared at the necklace in an indifferent expression.

"Kazuo-san? Kazuo-san? KAZUO-NII!" there was a hint of hysteria and panic in Lambo's voice when he called out to him.

Kazuo blinked rapidly, "Huh?"

"Are you okay, Kazuo-s-san? You were out for a bit and it scared me," Lambo mumbled.

Kazuo smiled kindly at the boy, "I'm alright. No need for Lambo-sama to be worried."

Lambo's eyes widened when he heard his words, "Do you remember me now, Kazuo-nii?"

Kazuo pursed his lips, "You should go. Your brother is waiting for you," he glanced at Lambo's brother figure.

"That's Tsuna," Lambo supplied.

_So I'm right, _Kazuo mused silently. He grinned towards the child, "Take care of yourself, Lambo. Come again alright."

Lambo nodded and hugged him, "I hope you get better soon. I miss you. We all miss you," he mumbled in his vest before pulling away then taking hold of Chrome's hand and Tsuna's.

Ayame who were one of the people watching the exchange leaned down, "Were they part of your past?" yes, the workers knew that Kazuo has an amnesia and they are helping him recover his memories.

Kazuo shrugged, "I don't know."

"Kazuo."

"Just…just drop it, Red."

Ayame nodded understandingly then got back to work.

Kazuo went back to reading when Dino finally came out, "Your friends already left. They're probably waiting for you outside," he informed the blond.

"Thanks."

Kazuo smiled at him, "Hope you enjoyed your stay. Please come again."

"We will," Dino returned the smile and was about to exit the restaurant until he turned around and walked over to Kazuo, "hey, um, Kazuo?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have coffee with me sometime?"

"Are you asking me out on a date? 'Cause if you are, I will have to decline."

"No, no, no. Just as friends. Not a date. Certainly not a date, I mean you have a boyfriend and your not that kind of person who would cheat and," Dino rambled, but was cut off by Kazuo's chuckles.

"Alright, alright," Kazuo shook his head at the man's ramblings, amused, "I'd love to have coffee with you sometime."

Dino brightened, "Great! I mean that's good. Um, here's my number," he quickly wrote it on a piece of paper and gave it to him.

"Here's mine," Kazuo returned the favor.

"Text me when you're free. See you around, I guess."

"I will and you too."

A small bell chimed signaling that Dino left and it was time to open the restaurant once again.

"What do you have that makes hot and handsome guys chase after you?" Ayame turned to him, "I mean Nathan has a bit of crush on you. My boyfriend and Miroku flirted with you. You have a gorgeous European-Japanese boyfriend and now a hot Italian foreigner just gave you his digits and don't even get me started on the women."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about," Kazuo answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Sure ya don't."

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Dom: Kinda suckish if you ask me, but oh well. Louis and Nathan are two of my five OCs in my KHR/Inu stories. They might appear in my other stories, but only KHR/Inu. I'll post their appearance and personality in my profile when I have time. Sorry again and hope you enjoy this terrible chapter written by me.**


	17. Hospital

**Dom: This oneshot idea came to me when my parents and I were discussing about one of the episodes in CSI and Monday Mornings. It was pretty hilarious.**

**Alyssa: Is this about—mmph *mouth covered***

**Dom: Shut up**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Note: AU in both universe**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

"What's the cause of death?" a raven-haired man with blue eyes asked his fellow doctor.

"It could be poison or overdose," a silver-haired man with grey eyes answered.

"Dead?"

"Obviously. Found in a crime scene already dead. Didn't you read the reports, Kazuo?"

Kazuo huffed, "I only scanned it, Ryohei. I don't read it word by word."

"How the hell did you pass your entrance exams?"

"I'm still wondering how the hell I got 100% on my Final French Test and I can't even understand one word to this day and you asked that? I guess its part of the mysteries in the world that would remain unsolved," Kazuo shrugged.

Ryohei stared at him incredulously, "You're kidding right?"

"Nope. I was pretty shocked when I found out too."

"You really are full of surprises."

"I know. I hate it. Well, do you want me to take the body to the morgue?" Kazuo offered.

"If you don't mind."

"I wouldn't have offered if I mind."

"Right, right. Meet you in the break room?"

"Yeah, wait, is Lambo here to check the body?" Kazuo pointed at the body.

"Think he's in the morgue waiting for it."

Kazuo nodded, "Thanks, see ya!"

"Later!"

Kazuo was humming on his way to the morgue. When he entered, he saw the younger man poking at one of corpse there, "Having fun there, Lambo?"

"Yeah. I totally enjoy the cold and freezing room where I am surrounded by dead bodies everyday. I'm still waiting to the day where they are going to rise up like zombies," Lambo raised his arms in front of him and started walking like Frankenstein.

Kazuo laughed, "Like that would happen."

"It can," Lambo argued.

"Yeah and I'll stop eating sweets every hour of the day," Kazuo snorted, "Anyways the body's ready for the autopsy. He's dead. Checked it four times; twice by hand and twice by machine and I am completely sure that the brain's dead and the heart's stop beating."

"Thanks and can you do me a favor and get me a new pair of gloves in the cabinet," Lambo asked as he starts to examine the body.

"Sure," Kazuo turned around and made his way to the cabinet and reached for it, "Are you sure it's here?"

"Of course I am. I always put it there," Lambo said rather indignantly.

"Calm your ass down, Cowboy," Kazuo rolled his eyes and blindly grasped inside the cupboard.

It was silent except for the hand scrambling inside the cupboard and the clacking of Lambo's shoes once in a while. It was broken by Lambo himself after a few minutes passed with a terrified squeak.

"What? Did you see a roach or something? Better not be a huge ass spider or I will flattened that bugger into a pancake."

Lambo kept emitting scared squeaks as if trying to say something, but can't get it out.

"HA! Got it," Kazuo declared as he heard a thud behind him, "Dude, you okay?" he turned around only to scream bloody murder at the sight and scramble away.

The supposed dead body is now sitting up, pale face, but bloody. Lambo's figure was on the ground, unconscious.

The zombie slowly turns his head towards him and Kazuo did what he first thought of; run like the devil is after you while letting out a blood-curdling scream and crying for help, "HELP ME!" he thought of going back and saving Lambo, but he's not too sure if he's infected or not; he knows that his conscience is going to eat him up later on though.

Kazuo ran out of the room only to bump into Hibari, the detective who's in charge of this case and sadly his team leader.

"Hibari!" Kazuo exclaimed, yes he despised the man, but he's glad that someone heard his pleas for help, "You have no idea how much I am glad to see you! We have to go!" he grabbed hold of his arm and started dragging him away.

Hibari resisted, "What the fuck are you talking about, omnivore?" the feelings are mutual, but they both respect each other's intelligence and strength.

"The body just sat up. Alive, but he was dead. Dead I tell you. I checked it four times and I never make mistakes you know that and now I think Lambo's his lunch," Kazuo cried.

Hibari rolled his eyes and continued on his way with Kazuo trying to drag him out, but alas the shorter man was weaker than him.

It was a pretty hilarious sight with Kazuo's feet sliding on the floor, trying to stop Hibari, but the detective just kept walking as if there was no one who's slowing him down.

They entered the room and no zombie was in sight. Hibari looking around searching for any signs of the body sans for Lambo with Kazuo standing on his toes, his head over Hibari's shoulders to take a peek as well.

An angry tick mark appeared by Hibari's brow, "Are you sure you're not imagining things?" he asked as he distance himself from Kazuo a bit and faced the doctor, still searching for signs.

"Are you accusing me of a liar?!"

"There is no dead body here walking around."

"What about Lambo?"

"He probably fell asleep."

"What about the body Lambo's going to dissect? It's gone and I personally delivered it. Ask Ryohei," Kazuo crossed his arms across his chest.

Hibari was about to open his mouth for a comeback when his eyes widened.

"You okay, Hibari? You look like you've seen a ghost," Kazuo waved a hand in front of the taller man's face when something clamped down his shoulder, he froze, "please tell me it's a living person and not a dead man gone back alive for revenge or worse…lunch."

Hibari kept silent and stared at something behind Kazuo so the latter slowly took a peek at the thing weighing his shoulders and saw a pale hand and he let out a whimper as his eyes dragged upwards and met up with a sight of the dead man's face.

"Before I die, I need to tell you something," Kazuo whispered still staring at the figure.

"What is it?" Hibari asked softly, doing the same thing Kazuo is.

"I really despise you and I'm annoyed that I get to see your face everyday and that you're my boss. Besides that I really hate the fact that before I die you are the last person I get to see. The only good thing that will come out is that if I ever become a zombie, I have chance to kill you," Kazuo told him and felt a small triumphant feeling washed over him when he caught Hibari's brow twitching at his speech, "I respect your intelligence. You're not a complete moron like every other person I meet."

"You wasted all those time to tell me your pointless speech when you could've used it to escape?"

"Now, you're just being mean," Kazuo pouted before grasping the hand on his shoulder and twisting it while pivoting his body. The offender's hand ended up twisted and behind his back. Kazuo kicked the back of the man's knees and he fell down. He dug his knee in the middle of his back and placed his arm higher towards between his shoulder blades. With a flick of his hand, he hit the man's neck and the man—who was struggling in his hold—fell limp.

"I swear you are getting dumber everyday," Hibari hissed at him and check the unconscious man if it's alive or not, "He's alive. Someone must have probably injected his body with a medicine that slows his heart rate down to almost dead and made us think that the brain is dead. Or it was perhaps him."

Kazuo huffed and dusted himself up, "Shut up, Skylark! At least this proves that I'm not high nor crazy."

"And yet you didn't flip that man over the moment he touched you. You're not high or a psycho, you're an idiot."

Kazuo growled and both glared at one another with so much intensity, the room darkens and electricity went between them.

The "zombie" beside them groaned, awakened by the feeling of the impending doom coming forth. Kazuo took notice and grabbed a silver basin by his side and dropped it directly on the head making him unconscious again. Kazuo did all these without breaking eye contact with Hibari.

"Hey, Lambo have you seen Hibari or Kazuo anywhere?" Ryohei suddenly appeared in the room then realized the two were locked in a glaring contest, "Never mind, I found them…wait, why is Lambo on the ground? And why is our decedent on the ground and breathing? And why is there a silver basin by his head?"

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Dom: 17th chapter. Yeah, a pointless one at that, but I already typed it. Thanks for reading and for your time *smiles***


	18. Too Late

**Dom: All of my chapters have happy endings and I don't want it to be all like that so once in a while I am going to write a sad ending I guess—well this one ain't that much of a sad ending. Prepare for the epic failness **

**Alyssa: Is that even a word?**

**Dom: I just used it so I guess, yeah**

**Alyssa: Dumbass**

**Dom: Will you ever let that go?**

**Alyssa: I was right and you and Belinda are wrong. I WILL never live it down**

**Dom: I also got reviews from the last chapter that it was funny... Really? That was funny? I mean I read it and cracked a smile, but I didn't know it was that funny that it caused laughter...**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

Kazuo had admired Yamamoto for so long; whether it'd be his skills, persona, attitude or his obliviousness. Everything about him is just great. To him anyways. He's a couple years older than the boy and ever since he watched him try out for the baseball team, he was drawn to him like moth to fire. It didn't take him long to realize that he's in love with him.

One of his closest friend, Bankotsu, always tell him to get over him. He'll just get hurt in the end, but he never listens as Bankotsu rolls his eyes at his typical answer and stubbornness.

He introduced himself to him soon enough. They got along real fine. They hung out a lot of times, but neither treated it as a date.

One day, Kazuo decided to confess to him. He only had a couple weeks left before he graduated with Bankotsu. He asked to meet up in the park by the swings. He arrived first and took a seat on the swing. Yamamoto arrived few minutes later. They talked for ten minutes or so then silence. It was broken by Kazuo outright saying that he likes him.

Yamamoto was startled at the confession and fidgeted nervously.

Kazuo of course was expecting rejection from the start. He was a lovesick fool, but he wasn't stupid. He knew from the start that his feelings wouldn't be returned, but he continued to pursue it.

"Yamamoto, you don't need to answer. I know you don't like me that way, but I really need to let that out before I graduate. Don't let this thing break our friendship and if it does I understand. See ya around, Yamamoto," he stood up from the swings and walked away.

Bankotsu was already the living room in their shared flat since they started highschool with blankets, sodas, popcorn, candy, and movies. He heard from a certain birdie that Kazuo confessed and was rejected.

"I heard," Bankotsu stated bluntly.

Kazuo chuckled weakly and removed his shoes slowly, "Really now? I heard about your breakup with Sango from Kouga today. You okay?"

"It was a mutual agreement. We are still in good terms. Both of us fell out of love," Bankotsu looked thoughtful for a moment or two as if debating with himself before opening his arms.

Kazuo immediately understood the action and tackled the older man in a hug when he was only a few steps away. He released a shaky breath on Bankotsu's neck a buried his head on the crook of his neck and relished the scent of trees and water. _He will not cry_ he told himself.

Bankotsu sat down on the couch and Kazuo sat sideways, legs outstretched on the couch, his side resting on the elder's body while the former's arm was wrapped is shoulders. The younger proceeded to play with Bankotsu's fingers when it dangled in front of him.

"What movie?"

"Mama," Bankotsu shortly answered before turning on the TV and played the movie.

Kazuo snuggled deeper and took one of the blankets that covered both of them nicely and comfortably, "Remember when we watched it in the theatres I screamed a little bit."

"Then you laughed."

"Well, it was pretty funny I mean both of us were just sitting there and Annabel was in the girls' room and thought it was Lily curled up in the ball by the corner, but it was Mama. Then remember she went to check the closet and one of the people in the movie room just said, 'Don't go in there. We ain't got no time for that' and then the fucking movie decided to give us a fucking heart attack," Kazuo babbled as the first scene played out where Lucas's brother is urging the two girls to get out of the house.

Bankotsu chuckled at the memory. Kazuo was looking at the direction the voice came from when the music in the movie gave them a cliché scare. It was amusing to watch Kazuo's reaction when he jumped back a bit and let out a little scream as he closed his eyes. He also remembered the way Kazuo clung to him when the moment happened. The younger boy rarely gets caught off guard and if he did, he'll think about how stupid he probably looked and laughed afterwards. The tanned-man placed a brotherly kiss on Kazuo's head, "I do."

The two soon-to-be-graduates continued to watch the movie and when they got to the part where they were interviewing Victoria, Kazuo asked something, "How would you feel if I leave?"

"Sad."

"Oh."

"Why? If you're leaving because Yamamoto rejected you—"

Kazuo cut him off, "No, no, no. It's just that…I received a letter a week ago. You know Stanford, right?"

Bankotsu scoffed, "Who doesn't?"

"Well, you know that it's like my dream college ever since I was a kid and, well, I submitted my forms and I got accepted."

"Really? That's great. When are you leaving?"

"After graduation, but it could be sooner. It depends when they are going to call me again."

"So we only have several days to do stupid stuff that might get us in trouble with the cops. Wanna start now?"

"No," Kazuo snuggled even deeper, "Let's stay in today. I'm tired."

Bankotsu got the message: _I'm tired of today's shit. I just wanna sleep. I wanna get away from reality even if it's just for one night._

"No matter that I will be on the other side of the world after we go to our separate ways I will ALWAYS be here for you, you know that right Kaz?"

"I know Ban and I'm grateful…if you need help with your homework or you just want to say 'hi' ring me up. I don't care of it is 2 am in the States call me if you miss me."

**Graduation Day**

"Yamamoto, c'mon we have to go for moral support not only to Ryohei, but also to Kazuo-sempai and Bankotsu-sempai," Tsuna whined from the doorways of the ace's bedroom.

Yamamoto only sunk deeper in his pillow, "I don't want to…Kazuo would be there," his voice was muffled, but there was a whining tone in his voice.

Tsuna looked confused as well as Gokudera. They both went in further in the room and Tsuna sat on the mattress while Gokudera remained standing near the bed.

"What happened? You guys were closed the last time I saw you and him together," Tsuna was curious.

Yamamoto removed his face from the pillow and turned to his Boss, "It's complicated," he mumbled.

Gokudera arched a brow, "Is this about him confessing to you like a couple weeks ago?"

The tall teen sat up abruptly, "How'd you know about that?"

"It's been circulating between Kazuo's fan club members. I heard a bit of snippets, thought it was a rumor though until I saw your reaction to it I supposed it's true."

"But Yamamoto…don't you like Kazuo-sempai?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side in an innocent fashion.

"N-No, I…I-I don't know," Yamamoto slumped back down, defeated.

"The way you talk about him, there's a certain fondness and loving tone. The way your face lights up when he glances or smiles at you," Tsuna started.

Gokudera continued, "You frown when girls surround him and you clenched your fists when they give him gifts or throw themselves at him."

"Your eyes dimmed when you don't see him at school or in your games watching you in the stands, but it lights up when you catch his eyes and you try to impress him knowing he's watching," Tsuna smiled as he says this.

"You smile when you talk about him or when someone talks about him. You have this smile that Haru has when Juudaime's in the room. It's full of love," Gokudera finished.

"I-I do all those things?" Yamamoto asked his bestfriends unbelievingly.

The two nodded.

"You should tell him before it's too late," Gokudera advised before walking out of the room.

"He's right. Now, come on. Let's get your man!" Tsuna cheered.

Yamamoto frowned, "I don't think he still love me after all these days."

"We will never know until we go there first hand. C'mon."

**Namimori High**

The three freshmen arrived and saw the rest of the Guardians and their friends near the back since the seats are for the guests, parents, and graduates. The students who want to come in the graduation hung back.

They missed some of the ceremony, but it was time for the valedictorian's speech. Kazuo, surprisingly, got it even if he caused too much trouble he was a smart young lad; one of the reasons why Stanford accepted him.

To all of their immense surprise, Bankotsu got up and whispered something to the principal to which the principal nodded.

Bankotsu arrived in the stand and had to chuckle at the confusion of his batch mates. They knew all too well that Kazuo would be the one with the highest marks so why isn't he here? He cleared his throat, "Good morning everyone. I am sure that everyone is baffled right now since our valedictorian is gone. However, it is for a good reason."

People who knew the young Ryuu raised a brow at how formal he was talking. It was just so…unlike him.

"Everyone knows of the university in the US, Stanford, am I right? Well, I found out a couple weeks ago that they accepted him and he'll start schooling as soon as they can arrange everything. Unfortunately, when they called him back and told him when he's leaving it was scheduled today. He has no choice, but to leave," Bankotsu explained.

Yamamoto froze. Bankotsu's words rang through his head.

_…Stanford_

_Leave…_

_Today…_

_Kazuo's leaving today and we might not see each other again! _Yamamoto snapped out his daze and ready to bolt out of the door if it wasn't for Hibari holding him back.

Did I forget to mention that Hibari and Kazuo are cousins? They aren't that close, but they will always have each other's back.

"I have to go," Yamamoto hissed at the older man.

"You don't even know if he's still in the airport or not," Hibari hissed back.

"So?!"

"You are extremely stupid, herbivore!"

Bankotsu's voice droned on, "Anyways, he recently sent me a record of his speech since he's still in the airport waiting for his flight. I know what you are thinking now. Why can't he drop by if he still has time? Well, the ceremony would take too long. The speech also takes time and to get his diploma would also be a hassle and his flight is in like 30 minutes or so. So he sent me a video of saying his speech and here it is," he pointed at the monitor that was behind him.

It revealed a happy, but at the same time a sad Kazuo, "Hello Graduates of 2008 of Namimori High. First of all, I would like to thank everyone who came to celebrate this event. Our first step in our adulthood. Emotions and tensions are high and I wouldn't be all to surprised of some of you are already crying because your beloved daughters and sons are graduating. The feeling is overwhelming. You want jump in the air and say, 'YES! I FREAKING SURVIVE 13 YEARS OF PURE TORTURE!' no offense to teachers, of course. But at the same time, you want to shrivel up in a ball and cry 'cause this means leaving your friends and your childhood."

"You ever had those feelings where you want to grow up? To be somebody? Then when you're almost there, you hesitate to take the chance because you want to be forever young? I do. I always feel like that. I'm expected to do great things when I finished my schooling and the pressure almost suffocates me. All I hear is 'Kazuo be like this', 'Study hard Kazuo', 'I want you to have perfect grades', 'You're going to be successful one day', 'Kazuo don't do that' or 'Grow up Kazuo'. The thing is I don't want to grow up. The reason I cause trouble is because I'm afraid that once I finally take the step, accepted, that I will never be child again I wouldn't be able to turn around and be innocent and carefree. I'm scared that I would leave my friends, my family, everything once I take that step."

"But I accepted that long ago though there are still remnants of fear that will be forever imbedded in me. Everyone has fears and I know, I am 100% sure that all of you are afraid as well about growing up…One thing I learn under the tutelage of the teachers no matter how mean they are, we will always have this childish side of ours and that you will always be a child at heart even if you're a 97-year-old grumpy man or woman. How do I know this? Ask my teachers. My pranks even it infuriates them they know deep down in their hearts, they love it. I need to wrap this up since my flight is in 30 minutes or less. Thank you teachers, staff, principal, parents. Everyone. Don't be scared to take that step. You might slip and fall, but you will get up. I'm sorry if my speech is nonsense, random and rush, but I didn't really prepare for it. I always thought that my troublemaking days will wipe my name of the list of the possible candidates for valedictorian. Anyways congratulations class of '08! Good luck!"

That was the end and Yamamoto didn't bother to see what happened next. That was sent like 5-10 minutes ago so he has less than 20 minutes to go to the airport. He bolted out the door and hailed a cab. Fortunately, the airport is like 10 minutes away from the school.

**Airport**

Yamamoto ran. Swerving out of the people's way and entering the airport. Looking for any signs of the blue-black mop of hair that is Kazuo. He turned around; left and right. He picked up his phone from his jeans and flipped it open, pressing the speed button for Kazuo. It rang once, twice.

"Pick it up, pick it up," he muttered.

At the fourth ring, Kazuo picked it up, "Hello?"

"Kazuo!"

"Yamamoto? Wha, why are you calling me right now?"

"Where are you?"

"In line to get my ticket check so I can board the plane."

"Stop."

"What? Why?"

"Just stop. Please I need to talk to you."

"I can't right now. I'm already in front of the line. Look Yamamoto, I really need to go. I'll call you when I arrive in my dorms."

"No! I need to tell you something important."

"Then tell me now."

"It has to be in person."

"Yamamoto…"

"I love you," Yamamoto blurted out, hoping he'll stop.

"…"

"Kazuo?"

"You what?"

"I love you," he repeated.

"Two weeks after I confessed and you chose this time to tell me? Now that I'm going leaving?!"

"Y-Yes."

"You are bat-shit crazy if you think I'm staying after your half-assed confession! I'm going to my dream college to pursue my dreams and you want me pass up the chance?"

"Kazuo, I was wrong. I only realized it today—"

"Well, that makes me feel a lot better," Kazuo told him sarcastically.

"I love you. Madly, deeply, truly _in _love with you. I-I don't know if I can like someone as much as you."

"You can," Kazuo stated bluntly, "I'm not going to spare any of our feelings, but you don't love me and I'm not in love with you."

"But you said—"

"I never said 'love' Yamamoto. I only said like," Kazuo told him harshly as much as he could. It's better if Yamamoto moved on. He'll be hurt, yes, but he will heal, "It's better if you just forget about me. It's not like we'll see each other again and if we do, we probably have somebody else at that time."

"You're lying. I know you love me. You have that tone in your voice when you're trying to discourage someone by being mean to them. Please, Kazuo."

"I need to go. The flight attendant is asking me to hang up now."

"Kazuo, I love you. I really do. Please, please tell me you do. I know you do…I-I just need to hear it from you."

"…"

"Kaz?"

"…I love you, Takeshi. I do, but we just can't be together. If we're meant to be or at least have a chance to be together, we'll meet again in the right time. Not right now. Take care of others and yourself. I'll miss you guys," Kazuo told him one last time before Yamamoto heard the click on the other said. That's it. That's the last time he'll hear Kazuo's voice. He doubts they will talk again after this.

A tear slides down his face and it was followed by many more. He pressed another button on his phone and put it against his ear.

"So? How did it go?"

"It was too late, Gokudera. I lost him. I let him slip through my fingers and he's gone. I'm too late," Yamamoto silently sobbed.

"…" Gokudera was silent for a moment, "Yamamoto, if you love them set them free. If they never come back, they were never yours to begin with, but if they did, you were meant to be together. Don't give up hope."

"But it hurts."

"I know, but it will get better as time passed."

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Dom: So how was the crappy ending? *raises brow* Is it acceptable enough or no?**

**Alyssa: Have no fucking clue**

**Dom: For our reviewer, Jessica, I will make sure that your request will be process on the next chapter**

**A&D: Thanks for reading**


	19. Mine

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**~•~•~•~•~•**

Hibari was frustrated to no end. Why you may ask? It's because his boyfriend of almost three years is ignoring him and always spending time with Yamamoto. Sure both of them are swordsmen, but that doesn't mean that he should ignore him!

Hibari huffed and delivered a swift kick to the dummy in front of him and the dummy basically exploded at the force. He sent a menacing glare across the room and his gaze was set on the two laughing swordsmen.

Someone behind him chuckled, "Kufufufu, something wrong, Skylark?"

"Fuck off pineapple herbivore," Hibari growled and raised a tonfa to Mukuro threateningly.

Mukuro's eyebrows twitched slightly at the name, but continued to laugh, "Kufufufu, I'm only here to help you," he smiled.

Hibari's scowl deepened even further, "I don't need your help."

"Are you sure?" Mukuro raised an amused brow at him, "Then why are glaring at Yamamoto and Kazuo? Are you possibly jealous? Kufufufu," Mukuro circled him, "Oh my, the great Hibari-san is feeling jealousy. What a phenomenal moment," he cried dramatically.

Hibari gritted his teeth and whacked the blue-haired teen upside the head with a tonfa before stalking out of the training room, trying very hard to ignore the laughter emanating from his older boyfriend and his fellow Guardian.

"You know where to find me when you change your mind," Mukuro called out to him as Hibari exited then chuckled before continuing his training with the others.

When he arrived at his and Kazuo's shared bedroom at one of the estates the Vongola owns, he removed his sweaty clothes and stepped in the bathroom . He let the warm water drizzle down his body while thinking about his relationship with Kazuo.

He met him through his former tutor; saying they were childhood friends and that he came here to help Dino teach him.

They weren't exactly in good terms the first time they met, but as time passed they clicked. One thing led to another and Hibari finds himself in a relationship with the older man. It was the best years in life and he actually thought it was sweet for Kazuo to fly all the way over to Namimori from Italy when he has the day offs from his job as an assassin for the Cavallone and Vongola to spend it with him.

When he was done showering, he got out of the bathroom and he search through the drawers for something to wear when the door opened.

It was Kazuo.

"Hey," Kazuo greeted.

Hibari grunted, "Hn."

Kazuo's brows drew in confusion and walked over to the teen, "Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?" he asked as he encircled his arms around his lover's slim waist.

The other stayed silent and continued searching through the drawers.

Kazuo sighed and pursed his lips. Yep, he's mad...he pressed a kiss against his neck before pulling away.

Hibari heard the door clicked and released a sigh. He put on his clothes and slumped down on his bed. Holding his head in his hand, he groaned. It's obvious that their relationship is going through a rocky road, but they've been together for three years and he doesn't want to throw those years away just because one of them is ignoring the other. It's just a phase he told himself. If it goes any more farther...he shuddered at his next thought. He'll ask Mukuro for help as much as he loathe the idea.

Hibari thought it would be over by dinner since this has been going for weeks even before they arrived here, but no it seems like Kazuo is bent on ignoring him when they are in public.

'What the hell?' Was the only thing he thought of. What happen to his Kazuo? He usually showers him with affections in public to show everyone who Hibari belongs too and it sends shivers down his spine everytime he connects their lips in a possessive kiss or marking him on a spot where it's easily seen by other people.

Mukuro kicked him under the table and raised a brow while nodding discreetly towards Yamamoto and Kazuo.

Hibari was hesitant, but slowly nodded.

Chrome who saw the interaction tugged the fiber of her master's shirt, "Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro gave her a reassuring smile, "It's nothing to worry about, Chrome."

The girl bit her lip and couldn't help to feel that whatever the two older Guardians are planning it would not end well.

After dinner the eight Vongola-in-training with Dino and Kazuo-their babysitters since Reborn fully don't trusts Tsuna to keep his Guardians in line-went to the living room to watch a movie.

"What should we watch?" Dino asked as he crouched down to the collection of DVDs.

"Horror!" Kazuo exclaimed.

"What Kazuo said," Yamamoto agreed and both raven hair male high-fived each other and both plopped down on the loveseat clearly claiming the spot.

Hibari glared at the action and Mukuro chose that moment to slip an arm around the Cloud Guardian and the others shot him a look and he just shrugged.

"What are you doing?" Hibari hissed at him and glanced at the two talking males and to his dismay their attention is on each other.  
Mukuro chuckled, "Helping you."

"How does this help me?" the shorter teen tried to pull away, but the blue-haired and hetochromatic-eyed teen merely tightened his grip on him.

"By making him jealous, duh," Mukuro rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"And you are positive that this will work? In case you can't see, he is currently preoccupied with the Rain herbivore," the Cloud spat out, "If you don't let go of me I will be forced to bite you to death!"

The Mist continued to laugh creepily and both sat down on another loveseat next to the pair.

By now some Guardians noticed that something weird is going on especially with their Mist and Cloud Guardians.

"Mukuro?" Tsuna wondered softly and giving a wary glance at the older man next to his best friend, "What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

"Since when is Mukuro not crazy?" Kazuo snorted and looked towards Mukuro only to discover his boyfriend tucked within the pineapple's arms. He clenched his fists as jealousy surges through his body and when sapphire eyes met with metallic ones, the latter averted his gaze and to add to his ire he buried himself in Mukuro's clothed chest.

Yamamoto saw this and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kazuo offered him a forced smile before looking away at the scene.

Mukuro watched the older man's reaction and smirked to himself. His plan is working he thought. He let his fingers run through his rival's silky locks and he knows that the raven-haired man is watching them by the corner of his eyes when his jaw locked and the way his restraining himself not to beat the shit out of him.

The rest sans for the blond Boss now were edging away from the four since they knew sooner or later one if them will bound to explode and their betting their money that Kazuo would be it.

Dino turned around having properly set up the entertainment system when he noticed the tension surround the air, "Did I miss anything?"

Gokudera shook his head and gave an indication nod towards the four and that he should keep quiet.

When Dino saw the problem he understood and plopped down his surrogate little brother with his girlfriend as the movie played out.

All Mukuro did during the movie was to touch Hibari knowing that Kazuo was watching them; uncomfortable as he felt, Hibari let him be.

Halfway to the movie though was the breaking point; Mukuro leaned towards Hibari and placed a peck dangerously near his mouth.

That was it. Kazuo reached his point. He stood up for from his place and walked towards the "lovebirds". Towering over them, the two teens looked up: one was looking at him with an amused and triumphant expression while the other was surprised, embarrassed, fearful, and confused not to mention mad as well.

Kazuo glared at them and they all felt his killer intent leaking out; the bystanders were watching the scene quietly. However, they are ready enough if a war take place between the assassin and the sadistic Guardian.  
Kazuo ripped Hibari away from Mukuro and dragged him out of the room to their bedroom; fuming the whole way.

When the couple left, the six Guardians and the two bosses let out a relieved sighs. They stared at Mukuro.

"Are you extremely trying to kill us by kissing Hibari?!" Ryohei shouted.  
Mukuro shrugged and turned to the movie, "It's for their relationship. Trust me there is no harm done."

Tsuna narrowed his gaze at his Guardian and wrap his arms around Chrome, "It'd better be."

Hibari stayed silent as his lover drags him with a grip he surely knows that will leave a bruise tomorrow. As he thought about it, the plan might have been a bad idea; also stupid. Although, this proves that Kazuo still likes him hopefully loves him.

When the door closed, the taller man immediately pushed Hibari on the wall, kissing him roughly on the lips.

Hibari was surprised at the action, but couldn't help to moan when he felt Kazuo's tongue swiping across his closed mouth. When he was about to open his mouth, Kazuo pulled away.

His bright blue eyes now a stormy blue due to the anger and jealousy he's feeling. "What the hell was that? Why the fuck did you let Mukuro touch you?"

Hibari, in an uncharacterically manner, stuttered. To be honest, he's a bit scared at the scary and intimidating expression Kazuo is wearing. Before he can answer though, the man leaned to his ear; his warm breath ghosting it, sending shivers down his spine. He spoke softly and huskily, "You're mine and I don't like the concept of sharing especially if its you," his tone sounds possessive and it was.

Hibari's eyes widened at the tone and before he knew it he was on the bed with a handsome man over him.

Kazuo harshly tore Hibari's button up shirt making the buttons fly off somewhere in the room. He trailed wet kisses from his toned stomach up to his neck. Planting kisses on his neck as he tries to find his sweet spot and when he did, he bit it before sucking the pale flesh, marking Hibari.

Hibari was a mess. This wasn't their first time...Believe me. He yelped a bit when Kazuo bit him hard on his sensitive neck, but he melted when he felt Kazuo's tongue swipes over it, soothing the abused spot.

It was a repeated process; Kazuo biting or marking him everywhere on his bare body, but never going lower than the waistline while murmuring "mine" every now and then.

The elder connected their lips once again then pulling away, he leaned towards his ear, licking the shell, whispering, "Am I not enough? Do I not satisfy you that you need to seek it from Mukuro?" he growled while giving a quick nipped at the lobe as he gave light, feathery and teasing touches on his stomach and his abs; fingering the waistline of his pants.

"No," the other answered struggling not to jump Kazuo right there and then.

"Then why?" Kazuo asked. Hurt replacing the envy and anger though there were still remnants left in his eyes. His dark eyes returned to the normally bright and breathtakingly shade of blue Hibari loves to compare with the ocean and sky.

Hibari broke the eye contact and pushed him off gently, "It was his idea," he took a look at his body and grimaced. His usually flawless skin now marks with pink to red to purple bruises with some occasional bite marks here and there.

Kazuo sat next to him and hesitantly wrapped an arm around the prefect, "Do I even want to know the reason why you let Mukuro kiss you and touch you like that?"

Better confess right now, "I...I was jealous."

"Of what exactly?"

"Of you and Yamamoto. Ever since you arrived here I thought we were gonna spend time with each like we used to, but for fuck's sake...you're always with Yamamoto! You're always spending time with him and ignoring me!" He snapped then added softly almost inaudible, "I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot our anniversary because of him."

Kazuo's eyes widened at the revelation, "Oh my-was that-my God-babe, did you actually, fuck, I'm a terrible boyfriend for ignoring you...I'm sorry love, I-I, I just-oh god," Kazuo rambled.

...

Both were silent as both were unsure what to do next. It wasn't until Kazuo spoke and intertwined their hands, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Hibari shrugged it off, acting nonchalantly, "I would sound like a clingy and jealous girlfriend when I tell you and you might break up with me and I don't want that."

"Not if I'm ignoring you for weeks! Love, I'm really sorry for acting like a douchebag it's just that, you seem annoyed when I hug you or kiss you so I figured that I should give you space and part of the reason why I'm hanging out with Takeshi is that I have no fucking clue what to get you or do something special on our anniversary and he's helping me. Koi, I'm really sorry..." Kazuo embraced the teen.

"It's alright," Hibari returned the hug reassuring the other that he's alright even though he's not.

"I know you're not," Kazuo said firmly, "and don't lie to me. I promised I won't ignore you ever again. I'm gonna make it up to you."

Hibari rolled his eyes as a small smirk formed in his lips, "Exactly how are you going to make it up to me?"

Kazuo scanned his body, "Well, I can think of one way to do it," he said before slanting his lips against him and pushing on the bed with him on the top.

**Next Morning**

Hibari yawned as he awoke from he slumber. He felt for the place next to him and it was cold. The teen turned around and discovered that Kazuo was gone and by the the temperature of the sheets, he was long gone. That was unlike him.

A frown made way to his face. Swinging his feet off the bed and took a look around. His clothes were strewn on the floor so he put them in the laundry basket like a sensible human would.

Going through the closet and the drawers he picked out his outfit for the day before going to shower to clean himself from last night's activities. And after that he'll go down for breakfast and possibly ask the others where Kazuo is.

"Where's Kazuo?" Hibari asked the other Guardians and his Boss noting the fact that his former tutor wasn't there as well.

"Dino and Kazuo got called for a meeting with Vongola Nono and Reborn along with Tsuna's father," Mukuro answered. The blue-haired teen, however, noticed that Hibari was wearing a dress shirt instead his normal T-shirts or button up shirts despite that it's hot, "Why the hell are you wearing a long sleeve shirt in this weather? We also have training today."

Hibari shrugged and continued to eat his breakfast.

Mukuro had a suspicious look and there's no way he's going to pass up the chance to embarrass the skylark.

The others saw the look and promptly shook their heads to drop the idea.

Mukuro conjured up a bucket if water above the unknowing Hibari. Doing a countdown from three, the bucket flipped over and drenched the oldest Guardian from head to toe.

The rest gasped at the bold action.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Herbivore," the perfect was shaking in anger, "Prepare to be bitten to death!" he took out his tonfas and was ready to attack the Mist if it wasn't for Mukuro's comeback.

"Are you sure it's you that's going to do the biting?" A sly smirk made its way, "From the marks on your body, I would say otherwise," Mukuro snickered and pointed at the marks now visible due to his wet, white-now see-through-shirt.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome was aghast.

Mukuro blinked innocently, "What I'm just pointing it out."

"You, you're just sick," Yamamoto shook his head though he was amused.

"Oi, Hibari. Are you blushing?" Ryohei leaned nearer to him to inspect his face closer.

Hibari turned his face to hide his blush that's been colouring his face due to the talk of his love life.

"Why does Kyoya look embarrass?" Kazuo asked when he entered the dining room with Dino, "Hey, love," he greeted with a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys are so cute," Dino cooed before plopping down his best friend.

"I know right," Kazuo laughed wrapping an arm around his boyfriend; putting his mouth near Hibari, he whispered, "and I'm glad you're all mine."

Kazuo's possessive tone made Hibari smile as his stomach flipped and his heart rate increased, "I'm yours and you're mine as well," he turned his face so their lips will meet.

"Okay, enough with the PDA. I don't want to waste this wonderful breakfast just because you two decided to be lovey-dovey with each other," Gokudera spoke up.  
~•~•~•~•~

**Dom: Okay if the format is wrong, I'm sorry I wrote this on my phone, and fixed it the best that I could before posting it although I will fix it again once I get on my laptop. And for our reviewer, Jessica, I am sorry if the chapter is not what you expected, but this is the only plot that came to me. Also, after I posted Too Late I got questions if I can make an alternate ending or a sequel...I can probably make a sequel where they, maybe or maybe not, will hookup in the future. No spoilers, sorry. Hope you enjoy.**


	20. Library

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

"Let go of me!" Byakuran struggled under the grip of the Vongola Boss, "This is a violation of the alliance!"

"And why the hell is this threatening our treaty?" Tsuna asked with a raised brow.

"This," Byakuran gestured at the two sets of arms holding him up by the elbows while dragging him backwards, "is considered kidnapping! So unless you want to wage war against the Gesso's, let go of me this instant!" he yelled as he continued to struggle.

Yamamoto shook his head and tightened his grip on the white-haired teen, " But we are doing this for your own good."

"I hate to agree with the idiot here, but he's right. You wouldn't make a move so Juudaime suggested that we help you with your love life," Gokudera added.

"What part of 'I'll make my move when I want to' don't you understand?!" the former Mare ring-holder exclaimed.

"You," Tsuna emphasized, "are waiting too long to make your 'move'. Next thing you know he'll be swept off of his feet by someone else instead of you."

That made Byakuran paused in his wriggling and promptly straightened up, "You are totally right, Tsuna-kun. I should be asking him out on a date right now not that Hojo boy. Kazuo and I look better than he and him," the boss said determinedly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tsuna urged, "Let's ask out Kazuo-sempai!"

Byakuran nodded and walked with a determined air surrounding him.

The four walked to the library where they all knew the blue-eyed teen would be there searching for a new series to read to either do something when he's bored if he already finished the games that he recently bought or to get some ideas and inspiration for his writing.

Byakuran let out a deep breath and pushed the doors open and his nose picked up that musky scent that just screams out library which was the smell of dusty books and the heat that's been radiating all summer.

He continued strong on his stride and when he saw the object of his affections, he froze. He looked around frantically and he quickly spun on his heel and made a run for it. When he was almost at the exit, the three Vongola blocked his way; their face set on a stern and disappointed expression.

"What the hell?" Gokudera asked.

Byakuran looked towards Kazuo who was by the mystery/horror section scanning over the spines of the books for the titles whether it interests him or not. "I couldn't do it. Forget my speech, forget that I said I can do it. I can't!" he wailed as he hugged a pillar refusing to let go.

"Don't be a baby, Byakuran. If you can almost take over the world without any help, but your power and the Mare Ring then you can do a simple thing like asking someone out!" Tsuna argued as the three of them tries to pull the immature teen off of the pillar.

"This situation is totally different than before!" the teen retorted back, "And what if he says no?" Byakuran asked softly and worriedly with a hint of sadness in his tone.

The younger teens faces melted into a softer one.

Yamamoto smiled broadly, "Is that what you're worried about all along? Fearing that he won't return your feelings? You don't need to worry, I assure you that he does."

Gokudera nodded in agreement, "He always flirt with you."

"He does that to everybody," the head of the Gesso Famiglia gained a deadpanned expression.

Tsuna frowned thoughtfully and jutted out his lower lip as he thinks about what he could say next, "But every time your feely-touchy with him, he doesn't mind. He actually stops himself not to pull away or run and we all know he's not a big fan of PDAs."

Byakuran slumped in defeat. He could try asking him out, but how? He doesn't like books so that's out and animes? He likes them, but he only has limited knowledge on it...and even if he managed to get the courage to ask him out there's always the possibility that he will say no...

"Ok. I'll ask him out, but if he said no and ruins our friendship, you better know how to sleep with one eye open because the next morning you might find yourselves transformed into a girl," Byakuran hissed in a threatening manner.

For the first time in a long time, the three gulped, afraid at the the threat that they know will come true when his theory would be proven true. The three hoped to God that it will go well and even if Kazuo said no-which they doubt-they hope they'll still be friends.

The three best friends followed the taller and older teen though they hid by the shelves to avoid being seen.

Byakuran almost dashes out yet again, but what the hell. What have he got to lose? Oh yeah, his friendship with Kazuo. He sighed and stared at his sneaker clad feet. He didn't realize that he drew Kazuo's attention to him.

"Byakuran?" Kazuo asked incredulously, "What on earth are you doing here? In the library?" he smother a smile threatening to break out of his face.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna snickered from where they are hiding as Byakuran blushed in embarrassment.

"I knew you were going to be here so I decided to drop by..." he trailed off.

Kazuo's amusement shot up higher, "And how do you know I'll be in the library, Byakuran? Are you stalking me now?" he teased.

Byakuran's blushed returned; ruffling his messy and spiky hair, he shuffled his feet, "Can I ask you a question?"

Kazuo turned back to the shelf, " You just did, but you can ask another one," he gave him a sideways smile.

"Um, uh, Kazuo, would you, I mean," the taller teen stumbled over his words.

Kazuo snapped his head towards him and raised a brow curiously, "Yes?"

Byakuran gulped and let his hand lean on his side, but didn't realize there's nothing beside him so his hand met air.

Kazuo pursed his lips and covered his mouth to muffle his laughter while the three hiding teens were trying so hard not to burst out laughing at Byakuran's expense and if they did it will ruin the aforementioned teen's plan to ask out the raven-haired boy.

Byakuran rightened himself up after the embarrassing display.

"Are you okay?" Kazuo managed to choke out.

Byakuran laughed sheepishly and waved his concerns off, "I'm fine. It's just that I'm such a klutz at times."

Kazuo raised a brow at him before snorting, "At times? Make that majority of the times."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Byakuran pouted cutely.

"Yes, you are," Kazuo disagreed and went back to searching for books, "so what were you going to ask me?"

Nervousness settled at the pit of the white-haired teen's stomach, "Kazuo..."

Kazuo groaned, "My God, Byakuran just spit it out!"

"Close your eyes!" Byakuran suddenly blurted out.

The other three face-palmed.

Kazuo blinked in confusion, "What?"

"Just do it and don't open your eyes till I say so."

"Alright," Kazuo shut his eyes, waiting for Byakuran to do whatever he's going to do.

Byakuran released a shaky breath before leaning closer.

Kazuo's eyes snapped open when he felt a soft pressure on his lips only to find out it was Byakuran's lips while the three hiding jaws drop at the unexpected action.

The shorter teen's eyes drifted shut once again and added more pressure to the kiss and wounds his arms around Byakuran's neck to pull him closer as his hands tangle in his fluffy white hair.

Byakuran smiled a little in the kiss before putting his hands on either side of Kazuo's hips and pulled him closer as well.

The couple only pulled away when they need a much needed air.

Panting softly, Byakuran connected their foreheads together, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Kazuo chuckled a bit.

"Now for the question, Kazuo-kun, would you like to go out with me?"

Kazuo leaned up and pecked his lips, "I wouldn't have kissed back if I don't want to."

"So I'm taking that as a yes?"

"Yes. Yes, Byakuran. I would love to go out with you," Kazuo giggled at his question.

Byakuran smiled his foxy smile and leaned down once again and captured Kazuo's soft, but rough lips with his.

The three hiding teens smiled to themselves and high-fived each other for a job well-done.

~•~•~•~•~•

**Dom: And another update...sorry if the format is wrong again, I also typed this on my phone since I got nothing better to do while I'm at the laundromat with my dad. Hope you enjoy *smiles***


	21. Forbidden

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

"How was your break?" Dino asked Kazuo.

Kazuo shrugged as they take their seats in Study Hall/Homeroom, "Not much. France is awesome! There were a lot of beautiful sights you can see. What about you? How was your visit to your family?"

"Same. It was pretty boring though. 'Dino, do this', 'Dino, do that'. Do you know how annoying that is? Sometimes I hate my family because of it," the blond huffed.

"I'm sure you don't mean that," Kazuo smiled sympathetically. He is in the same position as Dino except that his parents are easier on him than Dino's parents are on him.

It doesn't really help that both of them came from a prestigious family.

"Let's not talk about our families now. So any hookups while in France. I reckon you do," Dino wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kazuo rolled his eyes, "Dino, you know that I'm waiting till my marriage before I do that stuff and yes, I did meet someone during break," he smiled at the thought of the person.

"Well, is it a girl or a boy?" Dino asked his best friend excitedly. He knew his friend was bi a long time ago and it elates him that Kazuo finally shows an interest on someone after discovering his sexuality.

"It's a guy," Kazuo admitted shyly, "A really wonderful gentleman. He's really sweet and nice when you get to know him. At first I thought he was an ass-which he was-but he softened up and became really sweet," he sighed dreamily.

"Someone's in love," Dino cooed, "How'd you meet?"

"I bumped into him and he was such a snob; thinking he's better than everyone else on earth," Kazuo recalled the situation with irritation.

"Is this some summer fling or something?" Dino looked at him curiously.

"Hopefully not. We do have each others contacts and we do talk to each other almost every day."

"Have you kissed?"

"Well, we kissed..."

"And? Don't keep me waiting."

"A lot of times, but we made out a few times too," the shorter teen turned red at the confession.

"Ooh," the blond sang, "that's hot. So anything else I need to know more about the mystery guy?"

"..." Kazuo mumbled something soft.

"What? I can't hear you? You have to speak louder, Kaz," Dino strained his ears closer.

"I said," the raven-haired teen started off loudly, but continued in a softer voice, "he was an older man."

Dino's eyes bulged out as he almost fell backwards at the chair he was leaning on and promptly shoved his face in front of Kazuo's, invading his personal space, "What?!"

Kazuo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "He's 24."

"Kazuo, you're only 17. Almost ten years older than you."

"Age is, but a number."

"Yeah, and a prison cell is just a room," Dino scoffed.

Kazuo gave him an annoyed glance, "Age doesn't matter in love."

"Do you love him?" Dino asked dubiously.

"And what if I do? You always say that I should follow my heart and being with him feels...right," Kazuo shook his head out of his trance, "You know if you are really my friend, you wouldn't judge, but support me," he turned his back on him in an angry fashion.

"Shit, no, that's not what I meant. I'm just worried for you Kaz. I mean its basically pedophilia and you're not exactly an adult yet," Dino pleads for forgiveness as he explained his behavior.

Kazuo released a sigh and turned his head slightly, "I know. We'll figure it out. I'm gonna be 18 in a month so I'd be a legal adult by then."

"And do your parents know about this relationship?"

"Uh, no."

"Dude, you're screwed," rich laughter came out of Dino's mouth making his fangirls swoon.

"You find laughter in my pain. Some friend you are," Kazuo sent him a mock glare before chuckling slightly as well.

"Kazuo-sama~ Dino-sama~" their fan clubs released a collective of dreamy sighs. Of course, these girls doesn't know that one of them is bi and the other one may be gay, but its better that way.

"They can be so annoying," the raven muttered to the bronco as he turn to face the board again.

Dino nodded, "I know," he took out a pad of paper and pencil and started doodling.

The bell rang and the students scrambled for seats. Moments later, the door opens and in came their teacher.

"Good morning, class," a cold voice greeted them.

There were giggling and whispers that went throughout the room when they caught sight of their sensei.

Kazuo froze and looked up from his book before releasing a horrified squeak. He quickly hid his face in the book again.

Before the older man could open his mouth to introduce himself, there was a knock on the door before a golden-blond head with the hair in spikes poked out, "Alaude?"

"What?" The platinum-blond man grunted out to his old time friend.

The other chuckled, "Headmaster wants to talk to us for a bit. He seems to forget to tell us something earlier."

Alaude nodded, "Of course," he walked to the door, "Behave," he gave the class a stern glare before the two disappeared.

Voices erupted from the room once the door closed.

"Oh my God! Our teachers this year are so hot! I wonder if there are more," one girl squealed to her friend.

"I know right," the friend agreed enthusiastically before adding, "Of course, no one would replace my Kazuo-sama."

Kazuo ignored the conversations around the room in favor of dropping his book and turning to his seat then yanked Dino's pencil from his hand, "Dino!" he hissed.

"What?" Dino looked up and stared calmly at his best friend.

"You know that guy?" Kazuo referred to their teacher.

Dino rolled his eyes and took back his pencil and started sketching again, unfazed at Kazuo's weird behavior, "Yeah. He's our Homeroom teacher, Alaude-sensei apparently; what of it?"

"He's the guy I've been seeing," Kazuo lowered his voice in fear of someone overhearing his relationship with their teacher.

The point of the pencil Dino was using snapped under the sudden pressure he applied, "WHAT?!" he practically screamed.

"Shut up!" Kazuo retorted as he gave his classmates a look to mind their own business, "But yes, you heard right," he answered when he saw Dino opening his mouth to ask the question.

"B-But I thought he lives in France?" Dino stammered.

"I thought so too."

"Did he, like, stalk you or something? Dude, what if he came here to kidnap you?"

"You're such a moron-"

"What? He could!"

"Back to the topic, why is he here?"

"Why are you asking me? You're his boyfriend!"

"Dino!"

"What?! I'm just saying. He could be a rapist like I told you."

"You never said anything about he being a rapist."

"But I was thinking about it. Along with murderer, psycho, maniac, pedophile, sociopath-"

"Ok, I get it. I get it."

Dino turned serious a bit, "Do you think he followed you here in Italy?"

Kazuo shook his head, "I don't think so. I didn't even tell him I live here. He probably thinks I live in Japan because of my name."

"True."

Before the two can continue their conversation, the door opened yet again and Alaude returned, "I apologize for the interruption. I am Alaude Guillory, your Homeroom teacher this year. Call me Mr. Guillory and nothing else."

The class nodded understandingly.

"I'm going to do roll call. Kindly say, 'present' if you are. A simple 'here' would also suffice."

The class nodded again while two seniors were tapping their desks and biting their lips in nervousness.

"Bethany Adams."

"Present."

"Logan Armstrong."

"Here."

"William Beckett."

"Here."

"Dino Cavallone."

"Present," the blond almost choked.

Few names were called and it was almost Kazuo's turn. Clenching and unclenching his fists nervously, he awaits his turn.

"Riley Fleishman."

"Present."

"Kazuo Higurashi," Alaude called out to the class and did a double-take when he registered what name he spoke out. _What? It couldn't be MY Kazuo would it?_ he thought as he scanned the class for a familiar face.

Kazuo's eyes were closed and when he snapped them open to answer, his sapphire orbs connected with icy-blue ones, "Here, Mr. Guillory ," he almost stuttered.

Alaude was silent when he met Kazuo's gaze before snapping out of his reverie and continued on.

"He totally noticed," Dino whispered by Kazuo's ear as he leaned over his desk to Kazuo.

The girls who caught sight of it squealed at the bromance moment going on in the Dizuo/Kino ship.

"Have I mentioned that I love messing with them?" Kazuo snickered softly.

"Yes, you have. Want to kick up a notch?" Dino smirked devilishly.

As the two were conversing in hush whispers with low chuckles coming out once in a while, they didn't noticed the stares they've been receiving. Especially one jealous stare from a certain teacher.

"Mr. Higurashi, Mr. Cavallone? Is there anything you would like to share?" Alaude asked with irritation.

The two promptly straightened out and shook their heads in negative, "No, sir."

When Alaude turned away, Dino kicked the chair in front of him which was Kazuo's.

Kazuo softly hummed to show he's paying attention to what his friend is about to say without giving away that he's talking to Dino.

"I didn't know you're boyfriend is the jealous type. I would have so much fun messing with him."

"He'll hate you."

"You're point exactly?"

"Idiot."

"You love me."

"I do. Very much so."

The two were silent for a moment before bursting out laughing.

It drew the whole class's attention.

"I would like to talk to the two of you after class," Alaude gave the two teens a pointed stare.

The duo pursed their lips to stop their laughter and nodded. First day back and they already got in trouble. They usually will boast that they set a new record, but they got into loads of trouble before break and they couldn't afford another phone call to their parents.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Kazuo gulped, _Did time passed really that fast?_

When the last remaining student exited the room besides the two, Alaude gave them his signature stare.

"I would like to know why you were whispering in the middle of the class."

Dino cleared his throat, "It was nothing, Mr. Guillory. We were just talking about our date after school."

Kazuo's jaw dropped as his eyes grew. He hit Dino on the arm, "The fuck, dude?!"

Dino only smiled innocently.

"I do not tolerate such vulgar language in my class, Mr. Higurashi," Alaude was quick to reprimand the shorter male, "Mr. Cavallone, you may continue to your next class and as for you Mr. Higurashi, I would like for you to stay for a few minutes."

"But I'm going to be late," Kazuo reasoned.

"No problem. I'll write you an excuse slip to give to your teacher. Now, Mr. Cavallone?" Alaude wait for the blond teen to move.

Dino was hesitant, but gave Kazuo an apologetic smile before walking out.

Kazuo truly looked like an abandoned puppy as he watched his friend leave him at the lion's den. Or more likely the skylark's nest.

"Why didn't you tell me you go to this school?" Alaude was straight to the point.

Kazuo arched a brow, "Why didn't you tell me you were a teacher? I thought you worked at some company with Giotto-san and the others."

"I do and you said you were thinking of taking a medical course so I assumed you already graduated."

"I never said that I graduated. I only said I was thinking of becoming a doctor one day," Kazuo rebutted.

Silence.

"I think we should break up," Kazuo suddenly blurted out.

Alaude was shocked, "What? Why?"

"You're my teacher. I'm your student. Ring a bell?" Kazuo gestures to the two of them, "If you don't recall, student-teacher relationships are forbidden. Now, Mr. Guillory, may I please have my slip?"

Alaude curtly nodded and signed a small piece of paper, "Here you go."

"Thank you," Kazuo told him, but before he can gently snatch it from the other's hand, he was suddenly pulled forward.

One of Alaude's hand slipped around his waist to his back as the other cupped his cheek.

Kazuo's eyes grew before drifting close like Alaude's. Putting both of his hands on Alaude's shoulders, he pulled him closer.

When they part way, they connected their foreheads together.

"You shouldn't do that," blush powdered over Kazuo's cheeks.

Alaude nuzzled his nose against Kazuo's, "Why not?"

"We might get caught," Kazuo started pulling away from the blonde's grip. "I'm serious though, Alaude. We should breakup," he fixed his bag on his shoulder before putting the slip on his pant's pocket.

"You said 'should' so does that mean I have a choice?"

"Alaude, I'm serious." Kazuo was on his way to the door.

"Are you saying that we should give up on our relationship?" Alaude asked and it made Kazuo stopped in his tracks.

"Maybe," Kazuo shrugged.

Alaude smirked suddenly, "Just so you know, I won't give up on our relationship, Higurashi. You worth too much to let go."

A shy smile appeared on Kazuo's face, "Really?"

"Yes and my parents always say to never give up on something you love."

Kazuo turned around only to be surprised that his teacher was in from of him in quick long strides. Getting out of his shock, he asked, "Y-You love me?"

"Yes, I do," Alaude cupped the younger's face and leaned down. "I love you, Kazuo Higurashi," he said before capturing his lips.

Unlike before the kiss was innocent and sweet. Not to mention, short.

When he leaned back, he gazes at Kazuo's breathtakingly blue eyes, "No matter what your ex say, you are worth fighting for. Don't forget that."

Kazuo looked at him with loving eyes as another smile tilted his lips, "No one has ever said that to me before."

"I'm glad I was the first one then," pecking his lips once more before letting go.

Alaude went back to his desk as Kazuo went on his way, but before the raven can completely exits the room, the skylark called out the him.

"I'm serious too. I'll never give up on us. On you."

Kazuo chuckled a little while shaking his head, "I know you won't." Sending him a small grin, "See ya around, Mr. Guillory."

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Dom: I really have no idea where this came from. It just...came to me. Anyways hope you enjoy :)**


End file.
